Crossover: Tales of a Sunny Misadventure
by ShadowRonin
Summary: The heroes from Naruto, Tales of a Sun Nin, and Misadventures of an American Nin join together as a new villain fuse the two worlds together. Can they win against this new threat, or will personalities clash in a catastrophic way? Enter and find out!
1. The Beginning of a New Journey

**Yo!! Welcome to the beginning of a new story that transcends between two of my fics. If you are new to the Ronin Scene, then it is suggested that you read Tales of a Sun Nin and Misadventures of an American Nin to understand some things. I want to say the story can stand on it's own, but I am not truly sure. Sit back, relax, and let the story pull you in and take you to a new world.**

Prologue/Chapter 1: Two Worlds Collide!! Zan's Reign Begins!!

"Hey big brother! It's been 2 weeks since we fought and I became a Death God. Why are we still here in the Border Village?" A little girl, age 10, asked. "Because I think Blade wants some sex." The older brother, 17, said annoyed.

"No really? Why are we still here?" The pink haired girl asked, and the older boy smiled. "Because, Arietta. Leaving a place like this is hard. We actually have friends here, and we are not seen as merely American Nin." The boy said. "That bothers you, Raven?" She asked. "Yeah. A little, I guess…" Raven said, shaking his head.

_(Outside the Village)_

"Hmhmhm. So, that is Raven the Demon, and Kirikiri. Sucks for them. The money that I was paid to kill these nin was astounding, but that takes care of my financial problems." A man, who looked to be in his 30s, said. "But those two will feel my true wrath."

_(Inside the Border Village)_

Raven and Arietta walked along the village, before they both felt that something was wrong. Arietta turned as Raven created an Ice Mirror to block a black energy blast beam. "Well, seems the proclaimed leader of the American Death Gods is as skilled as they say." Raven glared in the direction of the enemy.

"And who the hell are you?" Raven asked. "My name is Zan. I am merely here to start my own reign in this world." Zan said, and Raven sneered. "What the hell makes you think I will let you?" Raven asked, and Arietta stood behind him.

"Because you do not have a choice." Zan said, as a white light began to surround them both. "What the hell?" Raven muttered. "Brother. What will happen to us?" Arietta asked. "We'll just have to wait and see…"

_(Parallel Naruto-verse)_

The Village Hidden in the Heavens, also known as Tenshigakure. To the village locals, merely known as Hi. (rhymes with me.)

"Ah. The Village Hidden in the Heavens. This world too shall fall under my domain." Zan reappeared along the Stairway to the Heavens. "Hey Koji. Looks like we found some kind of weirdo." When Zan turned, he saw three nin. The shorter one looked like the little brother of the older one with the Sun Village Headband around his eye. And the oldest of the three was obviously a Hyuuga.

"And you are?" The older brother asked. "I am here to control this world." Zan said. "I guess it's our job to not let that happen." The younger brother said, smirking. "Like you can stop god." Zan said, as the white light began to be emitted again. "Hn!? What the hell!?" Koji, the older brother, said. "This looks bad…" The Hyuuga said. "I bet an adventure is coming! Bring it, Zan!!" The younger brother said, smirking.

"Combining the two worlds and sapping their memory will make for an interesting treat." Zan muttered, as the American Nin World and the Sun Nin World melded together to create a new world.

"The strength of the nin in both worlds should be about even, so that means that killing Raven will be no hard task." Zan said, as he began to chuckle, and then laugh evilly.

While Zan is right, that Raven being sapped of strength and his memory re-routed will make him an easier target, he does not understand the full weight of his actions, by letting lose two worlds worth of heroes. The only common ground are the heroes of Naruto. The adventure of a lifetime was about to begin.

**ShadowRonin: Yeah. This is the beginning of the new fic starring my characters from the two fics mentioned earlier. I don't intend the fic to last any longer than 25-30 chapters. Compared to my other ones, this is relatively short. But I think it makes an excellent change of pace. So look out!!**

**Next Chapter: What better way to start this thing than by introducing some of the bad guys, and the good guys who will stop them? Naruto and Hinata are some of the first good guys to meet the bad guys on:**

**Chapter 2: Crashing the Battle Arena.**


	2. Crashing the Arena

**Yo!! Time now for a new wave of enemies and allies to come together and fight! Who will pull ahead? Let's see.**

Chapter 2: Crashing the Battle Arena.

City Zone: Battle Arena District.

"Welcome to the finals of the Battle Arena!!" The Emcee, whose name was unimportant, said. "After many fights and exciting battles, we come to the last two of the Battle Arena. The strongest of the land have arrived now!!"

Emcee said, as two shadows were appearing from the dark arena.

"In the Blue Corner, the master of making more of himself, and the wonder of the winds. It's the stamina freak himself, Raman!!" Emcee said, as the lights appeared in the Blue Corner, showing a blond with blue eyes, and black and orange shorts and t-shirt.

Naruto Uzumaki.

"And in the Red Corner, we have the king of the dogs himself. It's the man dog himself, Wolf!!" Emcee said, as the lights came on in the Red Corner, showing a young man, 17 like the other boy, sitting on a giant white dog. His light brown shirt and black shorts matching his brown hair.

Kiba Inuzuka.

"For the last time, my name isn't Raman!!" Naruto screamed angrily, while Kiba sighed. "Shouldn't have filled out the nickname section for fun…" Kiba muttered, and shook his head.

"No point in trying to tell him to stop, Naruto. He's an idiot. Kind of like you." Kiba said, smirking. "What did you say, Dog Breath?" Naruto screamed, and Kiba's eyes turned white. "What you call me, Ramen Addict!?" Kiba screamed back. "Ramen Addict!? You are going to get your ass kicked, Kiba!!" Naruto screamed.

_(The stands)_

"Seems like your boyfriend is acting out again…" In the stands, sat two girls. "Oh hush. He is just spirited. That's what I find so charming about him." The first girl, with crimson hair that came down to the top of her spine said. She was straightening out her light blue shirt, and pocketed her candy in her back shorts that were under a black skirt. Her ruby eyes looked onto the battle field, as though she wished she could be out there instead of watching.

Mika Haruko. (OC. Misadventures of an American Nin.)

"I can understand that, but what about someone who doesn't act out like Naruto does? Someone a little more mature? Someone a little brighter?" The dark blue haired girl said, and Mika smirked. "You mean like your fiancé?" Mika said, and the other girl looked away, as she crossed her arms across her lavender shirt, which matched her eyes, and black shorts under a black skirt with flames etched along the edges. Her hair came to her back, and was tied back like a ponytail.

Hinata Musashi. (See Tales of a Sun Nin, one of the two collaborating fics, to understand)

"My fiancé isn't like the person I just described. If anything, he is also kind of like Naruto. But Satoshi-kun is…oh I don't know how to explain it." Hinata said, and Mika shrugged. "I guess that's what it means to be in love with someone. You don't care much for their faults." Mika said, and Hinata nodded.

_(Arena)_

"Hope you are ready Kiba! You are going down!!" Naruto screamed, and Kiba smirked. "Bring it!! Let's go, Akamaru!!" Kiba said, and the big white nin dog barked.

Begin was called, and Naruto took the initiative by tossing 5 kunai at Kiba. Kiba hopped out of the way, while Akamaru charged the blond nin. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!!" Naruto said, as 10 copies of himself appeared. "More of the annoying pest appears." Kiba said, as he formed the seal.

"Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu!" Kiba said, as he dropped to his hands and feet, and growled. "Bring it!!" Naruto said, as his 10 clones charged Kiba and Akamaru. Akamaru hopped into the air, as Kiba flashed through the clones using his claws.

"Oh man! He's fast!" Naruto said, as Kiba charged him. He managed to dodge Kiba's swipe, and kicked him away. Kiba slid, and Akamaru tried an aerial attack, which knocked Naruto some distance away. He hit the wall, and growled as Kiba chuckled.

"You slipping up, Naruto? You fight better than this normally." Kiba said, and Naruto growled some more. "Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!!" Naruto created 200 clones this time, and they all pulled out a kunai. "So, still think the numbers game can beat me, huh?" Kiba asked, as Akamaru landed next to him.

"Ready Akamaru? Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Man Beast Clone!!" Kiba formed the seal, as the big white dog transformed into the dogman himself, and both nin growled while standing on their hands and feet. "Ready Akamaru?" "Ready!!" Both dog men charged, and the 200 Narutos stood ready.

_(The Stands)_

"You know. Naruto is getting his butt handed to him." Hinata muttered, and Mika glared at her. "I believe that Naruto can win, no matter what the odds against him can say." Mika said, and Hinata shrugged.

"I don't know. I think Naruto's luck finally is out." Hinata said. "I bet otherwise." Mika said, smiling.

_(Arena)_

"Come on, Kiba!! Can you take out a whole army?" One of the Narutos screamed, and both Kibas smirked. "Man Beast Ultimate Taijutsu:" Kiba said, as both Kiba charged.

"Twin Piercing Fang!!" The two Kibas turned into the spinning drills to initiate their Inuzuka Special Attack. Before anyone knew it, Kiba had run through all the Naruto Clones, and they all disappeard. "What the hell? Naruto wasn't with those clones?" Kiba muttered out loud, before Akamaru started growling.

"What boy? He's near?" Kiba asked, before Naruto burst out of the ground, smashing him into the air with an uppercut. "Got you Kiba!!" Naruto screamed, as he created a clone that began pressing into his hand.

"Now! Rasengan!!" Naruto rammed his sphere of death into Kiba, and Kiba slammed hard into the ground. His body began emitting a white light, before he was turned into a beige orb. "Hmm. Look who got turned into a Shinobi Orb first." Naruto said, smirking, before he picked up Kiba's orb, and put a little chakra into it. The orb cracked open, and Kiba reappeared, like a Pokemon.

"You lost, Kiba." Naruto said.

"And there you have it!! The Ramen freak himself is crowned the champion of the Battle Arena!! We will-what the!?" Before Emcee could announce what Naruto won, he saw a giant black ship in the sky.

"What could that possibly be doing here?" Emcee said, before it launched an energy blast into the arena, near Naruto and Kiba. Both nin weren't hit, but the blast sent them flying into the wall. The crowd panicked, and began to exit, as these humanoid beings began to appear from the black ship in spades.

Some with claws on their right hands, some without them. Kiba noticed a red gem on their necks, while Naruto noticed someone standing on top of the black ship. "Hey Kiba. Look up there." Naruto said, as the dog nin and dog looked into the ship, and saw another humanoid thing standing on top of it. Unlike the others, this one was red, and had a long red cape flowing off him.

Z. Warrior: Red. Weapon: Katana

"Hmm. I must say, Naruto. You being here will make establishing the base here a little more of a challenge." Red said, as Naruto smirked. "You know of me?" Naruto asked, smirking.

"Yeah. An annoying little twit who is hard to beat." Red said, and Naruto glared. "Say that to my face!! Come on, you ass-hole!!" Naruto screamed, as Kiba held him back. "Don't try charging all of them, Naruto. Me and Akamaru will help you." Kiba said, while Akamaru was helping in restraining Naruto.

Before either nin could move, Mika landed right next to both of them, as Hinata walked down the stairs. "Silly boys! You think we would sit this one out?" Mika said, smirking. Kiba shrugged, while Naruto chuckled. And all three took that as a go when Hinata slammed her palm into one of the humanoid men.

"Hmm. Those 4 are making things more troublesome than should be." Red said. The girl with the long dark hair was sliding around, and not physically attacking, but counter-attacking quite well.

Naruto was barreling through his Aparoid like they were weaklings.

The dog and his owner were running through the Slash Aparoids, and the red head girl was also quite strong in Taijutsu.

"Hm. Such pesky foes." Red said, as he pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Isolate the girls, and take out Naruto." Red said.

The four Shinobi were taking out the Aparoids without any problem, until a giant one appeared from the black ship. Instead of looking like the humanoid things, this one had 2 grappling hooks, and one robotic eye. "Hey Naruto. Looks like they brought out a new toy." Kiba said, smirking.

Before Naruto could retort, the robot shot its hooks out, and snagged both Hinata and Mika. "Ng!? Hinata!! Mika-chan!!" Naruto screamed, as the hooks soon turned into domes that neither kunoichi could break out of. "Don't worry girls!! We'll save you!!" Kiba screamed, before the robot shot a beam, and the resulting explosion sent Naruto packing, right out of the arena.

"Naruto!!" Kiba screamed, as Naruto's image became smaller and smaller. "All right, you bastard!! You've done it now!! Piercing Fang!!" Kiba screamed, as he turned into his destructive drill that attacked the thing holding Hinata and Mika.

The things arms began flailing wildly, and Kiba accidentally ran into the dome with Mika in it. "Shit! I have to be careful not to hurt the girls!" Kiba said, annoyed. He landed next to Akamaru, who began to bark. "You want to use that move? But we may accidentally hurt them." Kiba said, and then Akamaru barked again, this time with an idea.

"I see. Well, I'll leave it to you." Kiba said, as Akamaru charged. "Go! Dynamic Air Marking!!" Kiba said, and the giant dog jumped into the air, and unleashed a gold shower upon the giant monster. Luckily, it all hit the monster, and a small bit hit Mika's dome. Oddly enough, neither girl seemed to think that Kiba was helping them, because their expressions made him think they were yelling in outrage.

"Let's do this, Akamaru." Kiba said, as he formed a new seal.

"Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry Ultimate Art:" Kiba said, as he smirked. "Twin Headed Wolf!!" Kiba screamed, as smoke engulfed both man and dog. When it cleared, a giant white two-headed wolf was standing, roaring.

(Man Beast Combination Taijutsu:) The giant wolf hopped back, and landed on the wall. (Howling Wolf Fang!!) The dog blasted off the wall, leveling it. It spun viciously, and attacked the Aparoid, blasting it.

He also nicked Mika's dome, shattering it. Mika hopped out, while Hinata was trapped in the dome. Luckily, Kiba caught Mika, and since Hinata was in the dome, she was alright. "Didn't expect that from the mutt, but he freed the girls. Well. I can take one and get the other later." Red said, as he hopped off the ship.

Hinata's dome broke as it landed, and Hinata was alright. And she turned just in time to see Kiba getting strangled by Mika. "IF THAT PISS HAD HIT ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH, I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!!" Mika scramed, as she was shaking Kiba. Neither Akamaru nor Hinata bothered to explain the irony of that statement.

Before Hinata could convince Mika to stop, red flashed by her, a red katana unsheathed. Hinata's already white eyes became even whiter and glassy, as she fell to the ground, a giant slash mark across her chest. She then emitted the light, and turned into a lavender Shinobi Orb.

"Hmm. That was easy." Red said, as he hopped back to avoid Kiba's fury. "Sorry mutt. But I need the girl. You can hold the other one for a while, I guess." Red said, as more Aparoids began to appear from the ship.

Having no choice, Kiba grabbed Mika, and hopped onto Akamaru. "What the hell, Kiba!? Let me go!! We have to save Hinata!!" Mika screamed, as Kiba held her tightly. "We need to get away and find help!" Kiba said, as Akamaru took off. "Run run as fast as you can. You cannot escape me, I'm the evil man." Red said, before he began to laugh evilly.

_(Unknown)_

In a dark room, in an unknown zone, stood a boy with short black hair, a tight shirt that showed his stomach, and shorts. "Hm. Seems like the Battle Arena was crashed. These must be the guys Yamato warned me about. The Aparoids. My fight starts now." He said, as he stood up, and walked to a closet.

He pulled out some scrolls, an ink brush, and a small dagger he sheathed on his back. He opened the door that lead to the outside world, and smiled a smile that looked most unusual. Like it was fake. "Well. Here I come, Naruto."

Sai.

**ShadowRonin: And so things take off! The Z. Warriors bring the fight, and Naruto is the first to arms. Did he survive the intense blast, or is the Blond Brawler done for? And what of Kiba and Mika? And what does Red plan with Hinata? And what does Sai plan? Find out!!**

**Next Chapter: The two Brothers from Tales of a Sun Nin are found in the forest, on their way. Will the two brothers bring more problems, or make things just that much more hectic for the bad guys? Find out on:**

**Chapter 3: Meetings!! The Musashi Brothers and Naruto's Ally.**


	3. The Musashi Brothers

**Yo!! The good times are rolling, as the summer takes off! Sleeping in is the best, but the true best thing about the summer is the tons of free time to brain storm and type. So most Fridays will be update days, and that makes me feel GOOD!!**

Chapter 3: Meetings!! The Musashi Brothers and Naruto's Ally.

Forest Zone: Green Hills

"Man…this is so boring." In the forest, stood a boy. His fire-red hair coming down to his shoulders, and two orange bangs in front of his eyes. His dark blue eyes looked into the sky, as the wind ruffled his black shirt with flames on the bottom, and orange shorts.

Satoshi Musashi.

"Come on brother. I know of your irrationality, but we are almost at where Hinata is." Satoshi turned, and saw his brother approaching. "Hn." Satoshi said. "No hn'ing me. When in the hell are you two going to consummate your relationship?" The older brother said, smirking.

"When we actually get to be married and not engaged, you idiot." Satoshi said, and his brother laughed. The wind picked up again, as the older brother's grey hair danced in the wind. He wore the standard outfit for the Jounin Ninja of Konoha, except his sweat clothes were short sleeved, and the vest was orange. A black headband was around his left eye.

Koji Musashi.

"Come on, Satoshi. Let's go." Koji said, and Satoshi smirked. "Eye-eye, Captain K." Satoshi said, and Koji frowned at him. "You know I hate that name…" Koji said, as they both began walking.

Forest Zone: Leaf Ocean.

Sai was traveling along the trees. If he guessed correctly, judging from the force of the explosion he saw on the T.V., and the velocity that Naruto flew at, the blond should have landed about-

"Here." Sai said, as he saw an orange Shinobi Orb with a crimson spiral in the center. He picked it up, and injected a little of his chakra into it, and it cracked open, and Naruto materialized in front of him.

Naruto shook his head, and opened his eyes. "Wha-wha…" Naruto mumbled, before the last few events ran through his head. "Ga!! Mika-chan!! Hinata!!" Naruto began swiveling his head, before he saw the pale dark haired boy.

"I am glad to see that you are healthy again, Naruto-kun." Sai said, and Naruto looked at him oddly. "Who the hell are you? I don't know anyone that looks as odd as you do…" Naruto said, and Sai smiled his fake smile. "I see. You are quite the nasty piece of personality, aren't you?" Sai said, and Naruto glared.

"You have some kind of balls to say that to my face!" Naruto screamed, and Sai continued. "You might be so angry because you have no dick." Sai said, and Naruto really began to glare quite harshly.

"You bastard!" "My name is Sai." Sai said smoothly, and Naruto really glared harshly. "You have some people to beat, and my mission coincides with yours. Shall we?" Sai said, as he began walking back to the Battle Arena. "Get back here, Sai-teme!! You are not the leader!! I rule this two man team!!"

Forest Zone: Green Hill.

"Kiba, you little bitch!! I will never forgive you for abandoning Hinata like that!!" Mika screamed, and Kiba gave her a weary glare. "I can't say anything about being little because I have nothing to compare it to, but unless my dick decides to cave in, I am a MALE human with a MALE dog. No bitches here, unless you wish to prove me wrong…" Kiba said that with such an infuriatingly straight face, that Mika wished nothing more than to kill him on the spot.

"I can smell the killing intent you have. Please aim it elsewhere." Kiba said, and Akamaru barked something that Mika was almost sure was a laugh. Before she could begin to strangle either man or dog, they heard a giant explosion, and could see the Aparoids following them.

"Man. Bastards are unforgiving. And fucking creep in red is leading them." Kiba said, and Akamaru barked. "What's that? Two unknown scents mixed in?" Kiba said. "Two more Shinobi?" Mika asked. "Or maybe two more enemies."

_(Satoshi and Koji)_

"I honestly don't know who or what the hell these bastards are, but they attacked us!" Satoshi said, as he kicked one of the weird beings. "What the hell are these things attacking us for?" Koji asked, as he too kicked one of the weird beings.

"I can sense three more chakra signatures." Satoshi said, as there was another explosion. Both nin turned to it, and ran towards the sound. When they got there, they saw a humanoid being in red with a red cape with a red katana run through a girl with crimson hair.

She then emitted the light and turned into a blood colored Shinobi Orb with a lightning bolt in the middle. "She's a kunoichi?" Satoshi asked, amazed. Koji ignored him, and revealed his presence. "Hm. The Musashi elder." Red said, as he turned to the two nin. "I would greet you both myself, but I have other duties to attend to, which involve this girl." Red said, as he began to coat the Shinobi Orb with a dark energy.

The orb then cracked, and instead of the girl with crimson hair coming out, the same girl, only this time with black hair and demonic red eyes. "What the?" Koji muttered, and Satoshi smirked. "She looks like she's looking for a fight. I say we indulge her!" Satoshi said, as his dark blue eyes turned orange with a slit.

_(Naruto and Sai)_

"You sure this is the right way, Sai-teme?" Naruto asked, as both nin were walking in the direction of the Battle Arena. Naruto had his hand behind his head, and Sai said nothing.

"I said are you sure this is the right way, Sai-teme?" This time, Naruto said it slowly, as though Sai was stupid. "You don't have to worry, Dickless. I know the direction of the Aparoids." Sai said, and Naruto scowled.

"Who you calling Dickless!?" Naruto screamed, getting into Sai's face. "You. If you are giving me a nickname, I should give you one as well. A book I read says it helps with making solid bonds with people." Sai said, and Naruto restrained himself from socking Sai.

But there was an explosion in the distance, and both nin looked into the distance. "Alright! Some action!!" Naruto screamed, as he took off. "Naruto is way too boisterous." Sai said, as he followed the blond warrior.

_(Satoshi and Koji)_

"So, you want to fight her, brother?" Koji didn't know why he asked, since Satoshi had already charged the girl, who hasn't moved. Satoshi shot into the air attempting a flying kick, but the girl merely caught his foot, moved him aside, and kicked him dead in the face. Satoshi flew back, and landed on his feet.

"Hm. Bitch throws a powerful punch." Satoshi muttered. "One you would have never felt had you some form of discipline." Koji pointed out, as the girl charged. Satoshi turned to her, Tarogan eyes tracing her moves, before they began a Taijutsu dance of death.

"She looks like she has some pretty good moves, and she also seems faster than you are." Koji said mockingly, and Satoshi scowled in the middle of his fight. "Fuck off, Koji!" Satoshi said, as he was blocking and parrying her attacks, while trying to land an attack of his own.

"She seems to favor her right." Koji muttered off-handedly, and Satoshi pulled a kunai, ducked under a right kick, and sliced her neck. Both of them watched as she turned into a black puddle and disappeared. "Well that was easy." Koji said, and Satoshi smirked.

"I didn't need help." Satoshi complained. "Yeah. Only advice that my Tarogan didn't need to find." Koji said, and Satoshi scowled. "Mika!!" Both turned, as a boy with blond hair with a blue sphere in his hand came charging at them. Both hopped away, as he left a very destructive crater.

"Was that condensed chakra!?" Koji asked, as he raised his headband to reveal a light blue Tarogan Eye. In the clearing stood the boy with blond hair. "What did you do to her!?" Naruto screamed in anger, and Satoshi frowned.

"Hey. She attacked us first. Sorry I had to off her like that." Satoshi said, without any sympathy. Naruto scowled, as a red chakra began to overtake him. "Woah." Satoshi said, as Naruto's hair became spikier, and his chakra was engulfing him.

"Dickless. These guys seem pretty strong." From the shadows appeared another boy, who looked, in Satoshi's opinion, quite gay. "What the hell? Now Gaybo Faggins is here to cause some trouble as well!?" Satoshi asked. "Please stop talking Satoshi. You are pushing the already M label that we have going…" Koji said. Satoshi was about to ask him what he was talking about, before Naruto roared, and a crater appeared around his crimson chakra body.

"Seems like a fight is inevitable." Satoshi said, smirking. Koji sighed, and both Tarogan Nin took their stances. "Bring it." Satoshi said, smirking a competitive smirk. "I've been looking for a serious fight!"

**ShadowRonin: Satoshi and Koji have made their appearance, and have begun to have it out with Naruto and Sai. Will both sides off each other, or can they find some kind of common ground? Find out!**

**Next Chapter: Naruto and Sai square off against Koji and Satoshi, as Mika was kidnapped by Red. Can Nartuto overcome the anger towards Satoshi for killing a Mika look alike or will one side suffer fatal losses? Find out on:**

**Chapter 4: Z Prism Team: Team Musashi.**


	4. Musashi vs Kyuubi

**Yo!! New chapter is in. The battle between Musashi and Naruto and Sai begins now!!**

Chapter 4: Z Prism Team: Team Musashi.

Koji hopped back, and cursed when Satoshi stood his ground as Naruto charged. Sai began to pull out a scroll, and paint. (He chose a time like this to draw?) Koji thought to himself, as Naruto thrust his hand, and a crimson claw shot out. "What the!?" Satoshi said, as he dodged the vicious attack.

"He can command his chakra to extend itself and tangibly attack!?" Koji muttered, as Sai finished his drawing. He then flicked his wrist, as Ink Tigers spawned from the scroll, and Koji's eyes widened. "He can summon creatures?" Koji said in awe, as Satoshi hopped into the air.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Gun Jutsu!!" Satoshi said, launching his electric beam at Naruto. Naruto didn't' even dodge the attack. He roared, and the beam died in front of him. "Oh man! This guy is something else!" Satoshi said, as Sai's Ink Tigers were dispatched by Koji. "I don't know who these two are, but their team work is amazing." Koji said, as Satoshi landed next to him.

"I know. They aren't some ordinary nin." Satoshi said, and then he smirked. "I say we really rock and roll." Satoshi said, as Naruto swung his arm, and the chakra arm shot out again. Both Musashi dodged the attack, as Sai was drawing again. "Brother! You handle the blond." Koji said, as he hopepd from a tree towards Sai, who pulled the dagger from his back to block the kunai that Koji had out.

Satoshi began making more hand signs as Naruto roared. Naruto brought his right hand out, as a purple-ish orb began forming. "That attack again? But this time, it seems more sinister." Satoshi said, as he finished sealing. "Secret Art: Carbon Clone Jutsu." Satoshi said, as another of him appeared. Unlike Shadow Clones, if a Carbon Clone died, then Satoshi would die as well, because he needs to fuse back together after some time.

"Taking a big risk, but I hope it pays off." Satoshi muttered, as Naruto charged with his Demon Rasengan. Satoshi 1 began sealing while Satoshi two charged his chakra. "Come on Crimson! Lightning Style: Lightning Dome Jutsu!!" Satoshi said, as an electric dome shielded him from the Rasengan.

Both attacks clashed, and Satoshi two smirked, as he brought his right hand out, flames beginning to roar from his hand, like a tiger. "Bring it on, boy." Satoshi said, as his fist began to overflow with fire. "Kajikiri!!" The Satoshi with the flames thrust his hand, and slammed it into Naruto's gut.

Satoshi wasn't done yet. He smirked, and said Boom, and a stream of fire blasted out of his hand, sending Naruto flying back with a hole in his gut. He then emitted the light, and turned into the orange Shinobi Orb with the crimson spiral in the center. Sai's eyes widened, and Koji capitalized on his distraction by slitting his throat. Sai fell, and turned into a white Shinobi Orb, as blank as a canvas.

Koji and Satoshi looked at the orbs, and both picked one up. "What the hell was that about?" Koji asked, as he pocketed the orb. Satoshi tossed his into the air, before it knocked away by a kunai. Both turned to see who it was, and saw a giant white dog, growling fiercely.

"Now it's a dog?" Satoshi asked, annoyed, as Kiba appeared. "Hold it, Akamaru! That boy smells familiar." Kiba said, as he walked to the Musashi Brothers. "You. Orangey. Why do you reek of Hinata's scent?" Kiba asked, frowning. "Hinata? You mean Hinata Musashi?" Satoshi asked, and Kiba nodded. "He should smell of her a little, they are soon to be married." Koji said, and Kiba smiled.

"Good thing I found you. Hinata has been kidnapped." Kiba said, and Satoshi's eyes widened. "What!?" Satoshi screamed angrily. "Before you commence interrogating me, please release my friends." Kiba said. Both Musashi used their chakra to break out Naruto and Sai, and both nin re-materialized. "What happened?" Sai asked, sounding drowsy, before Naruto had to be held back by Kiba for trying to kill Satoshi.

"Let me go, Kiba!! He killed Mika!!" Naruto screamed in rage. "I see Dog Boy knows better. That thing we killed didn't turn into a Shinobi Orb." Koji said, and Naruto's eyes widened. "Now that you mention, nii-san, she didn't." Satoshi said. "That is because the real girl was taken by that guy-thing in red." Kiba said.

"The guy with the red cape." Koji said, looking thoughtful. "Does that guy have Hinata?" Satoshi asked, and Kiba nodded. "Come on, nii-san. We have a dude's carcass to roast." Satoshi said, smirking darkly. Before the brothers began to move, Kiba got their attention.

"Look. We are heading in the same direction. Why not join up? What happened earlier was probably a misunderstanding between the two hotheads." Kiba said, and Naruto and Satoshi glared at him. "It was. The name's Koji Musashi. The hot head is my little brother, Satoshi Musashi." Koji said, and Kiba nodded.

"Kiba Inuzuka. And that's my dog, Akamaru." Kiba said, and Akamaru barked. "Naruto Uzumaki. And this guy is Sai." Naruto said, and Sai smiled a fake smile. "You know him?" Kiba asked. "Me and Dickless just met." Sai said, and Naruto scowled. "?" All the other guys looked confused by his nickname of Naruto.

"You showed him your junk?" Satoshi asked, looking at Naruto oddly. "NO!! He is just an ass-hole." Naruto said, scowling darkly at Sai. "I read in a book that giving nicknames can help to strengthen bonds." Sai said, and Koji nodded. "Okay then. Tell us what you will be referring us to so we know." Koji said, and Sai nodded.

"Wolf." Pointed at Kiba.

"Pirate." Pointed at Koji, who frowned. "…" Koji didn't say anything, but his frown spoke volumes.

"Idiot." Satoshi was restrained by Koji as he tried to charge Sai. "Wow. You need some form of patience to handle this guy…" Kiba said. "Name hit the mark though…" Koji muttered to himself, as Satoshi glared fiercely at him. "If we are done here, let's go!" Naruto said, and the others nodded. All five ran along the road leading back to the City District, where they could see a giant black tower with red lining it.

**ShadowRonin: Both teams have come together to help each other out, but the team dynamics suggest that neither side is really okay with the other. Guess we will just have to see how things work out for them.**

**Next Chapter: Tyson runs into trouble when the next Z. Warrior tries to bring him down. Will he be alright, or will unexpected help be enough to even the odds? Find out on:**

**Chapter 5: Z Prism Team: Speed Demons!!**


	5. Tyson's Battle

**Yo!! For all of those who had a blast yesterday, I say a Happy Independence Day.**

**Side Note: Sorry I am late on updating. Not only was I baby sitting, I also dropped everything I was doing to beat this game called Persona 3. The Final Boss is the biggest bitch boss I have ever faced. 12 different forms, and the 13th form charmed my healer so she full healed him, restoring 5000 of the 6000 hit points I chipped off in 100 damage bits for a good hour and a half. So at 3:00 am. yesterday morning, try number 4, I was very irritable and broke my Silver PS2 Controller. But that is what it means to be a gamer. I am sorry.**

Chapter 5: Z Prism Team: Speed Demons!!

Forest Zone: Leaf Ocean

On the dead opposite side of the 'ocean', sat a boy sitting with his head resting on a tree. His orange hair was dancing in the breeze, as his black short sleeve jacket was dancing in the breeze. Flames adorned the bottom of the jacket, as it was tied around his waist, revealing a black muscle shirt. Black shorts was his choice in pants.

Tyson Kusanagi.

He yawned, and then opened his eyes, revealing orange eyes. "Seems like they are on to me." Tyson said, as he stood up, and put his jacket on. In the distance, tires could be heard coming along the path, along with something that sounded like it was floating.

"Well, guess it's time. Never will they learn." Tyson muttered, as he took a ready stance. There was an explosion in the trees, revealing three Aparoids in these UFO things, floating. Tyson looked at them, smirked, and took off.

"Damnit. He took off again." A girl in the trees muttered. She hopped to the ground, and landed catlike. Her snow white hair danced in the wind, as her light red shirt ruffled. Her black mini skirt also danced in the breeze overlapping her black shorts. Her light blue eyes showed all the annoyance she had at the boy.

Kasumi Aurion.

"Why can't he just stop moving and not be a pest?" Kasumi muttered in annoyance. "Because I like to mess with my foes, even if they are as cute as you." Kasumi was on her guard, as Tyson smirked from the tree he was sitting in.

"Up here, Yuki-chan." Tyson said, chuckling. Kasumi turned to the tree he was in, and her eyes widened. "When did you get there?" Kasumi asked, looking confused. "I ran off, but I moved fast enough to get behind you." Tyson said, closing his eyes. "But this isn't about me. You have been tailing me for a while now. Why?" Tyson asked, as Kasumi frowned.

"You don't know? You have a pretty hefty bounty on your head." Kasumi said, showing him the wanted poster with his face on it. "Hm? Oh right. The Rain Incident. They started it by trying to kill my family, and I get the bounty?" Tyson asked, shaking his head.

"Look. I would love to amuse you on a normal day, but for some odd reason, these weird man-like things in black with orange gems have been attacking me." Tyson said. "And why the hell should I believe you?" Kasumi asked, frowning. They both heard something driving towards them, and then Tyson shot up.

"Shit!" Tyson hopped off his tree, and landed next to Kasumi, picking her up. "W-W-What the-" Kasumi screamed, as she blushed fiercely as Tyson picked her up. He hopped away, and two rockets blasted just where they were standing.

"You got your proof." Tyson said, as he hopped into the trees. "Grab on! I move pretty fast!" Tyson said, as Kasumi hung on for dear life. "Seal of the Thief." Tyson said, as the ground created a small circle of dust around Tyson's feet. "Away we go!" Tyson said, and he literally disappeared from sight.

Tyson was jetting through the 'ocean', as the background swishing by quickly proved. After a while, Tyson slid to a stop, and let Kasumi down. "Can you feel it? These bastards have been coming from somewhere, and I think I can feel where they are." Tyson said.

"I can too." Kasumi said, and both nin turned as an army of those Aparoids appeared again. This time, they were surrounded, and both nin stood next to each other, back to back. "You good at fighting?" Tyson asked. "I can hold my own if that is what you are asking." Kasumi said, and Tyson smirked. "That's good. I don't want to have to watch your back and mine as well." Tyson said, smirking.

_(Orange Base)_

"Master Orange! Master Orange!" In a nearby base, sat a humanoid being with an orange cape. His black armor was like that of Reds, but his helmet was orange instead of red.

Z. Warrior: Orange. Weapon: Zweihander

Orange sat in his seat, sighing. "What is the problem now?" Orange asked. "That boy with the orange hair. He is beginning to decimate the army sent after him." The Aparoid said, and Orange shook his head.

"That's easy. Make more Aparoids. I'll draw that idiot here, and take care of him myself." Orange said, as he picked up his Zweihander. "See you in 5." Orange said, as he disappeared.

_(Tyson and Kasumi)_

Tyson and Kasumi stood back to back again, as the Aparoids continued to surround them. "This isn't looking good. These guys spawn faster than I can kill them." Tyson muttered in annoyance.

Before Kasumi could say that she also contributed, a brown turtle flew towards them, causing Kasumi to hop into the air. Tyson never saw it, and the turtle exploded, taking out all the Aparoids. Kasumi landed in the smoky area, and saw Tyson on the ground, crisp black. She roused him to consciousness, and Tyson looked around.

"What the hell did that!?" Tyson said, looking around. "A turtle…" Kasumi said, and Tyson looked at her like she was retarded. He then placed his hand on her shoulder, and looked at her like she was stupid.

"Yuki-chan…turtles aren't in this region…" Tyson said, and she slapped his hand away. "I know what I saw!" Kasumi said, and Tyson shrugged. "Double Dynamic Entrance!!" Tyson turned just in time to be kicked dead in the head by two different pairs of feet. He flew in the air, and landed across the clearing, with his eyes being replaced by an x for each eye.

"Gah!! Ty-kun!!" Kasumi said, as the two who kicked him made these weird poses. "Alright!! Our youth has saved the young damsel from the evil boy!!" The older man said. Both were in these hideous green spandex jumpsuits that made one wonder if you could see their- Kasumi shook her head in disgust thinking about it.

"Are you okay, Mrs?" The younger one said, holding her head and smiling a bright smile that showed pingy white teeth, thanks to the ultimate powers of Crest. "Yosh!! We have saved her from the evil bad guy!!" The older one said, smiling with teeth of equal pinginess.

Maito Gai a.k.a Mighty Guy

"Yosh!! We have done it, Gai-Sensei!!" The younger one screamed.

Rock Lee

"Umm…he wasn't doing anything to me…" Kasumi said, and Lee looked confused. "He wasn't!? Gai-Sensei!! We were wrong!!" Lee said, and Gai frowned. "If we were wrong, then he isn't the one who has been infesting this forest with those grotesque things." Gai said, and Lee nodded vigorously.

"Hey boy! Come on and get up. We didn't hit you that hard." Gai said, and Lee nodded. "Maybe he isn't able to fight, Gai-Sensei." Lee said, as Kasumi went to tend to Tyson. "You okay, Ty-kun?" Kasumi asked, as Tyson groaned in pain.

"What the hell hit me? I didn't sense them at all." Tyson muttered. Kasumi's eyes then widened. "You didn't sense them either?" Kasumi asked. "No. They moved too fast…" Tyson said, as Kasumi helped him up.

"We are sorry. Me and my student were in the wrong." Gai said, and Tyson glared at him. "Well look before you kick next time you ass-hole!" Tyson said, and Kasumi popped him in the back of his head.

"My friend is sorry. My name is Kasumi Aurion." She said, and then she looked to Tyson, who sighed in irritation. "Tyson Kusanagi." Gai and Lee both smiled. "I am the Great Beast of Konoha! Maito Gai!!" Gai said, and Lee nodded vigorously. "I am the Konoha's Handsome Devil, Rock Lee!!" Lee said, and they both had the same pose, with teethy pingness. Tyson sweat dropped, and Kasumi gave them a strained smile.

"You do look rather beastly, and the handsome part I know must be a lie." Tyson voiced his thought, and Kasumi hit him for them. "Tyson! Be nice!!" Kasumi said, and Tyson frowned. "Look. I don't care about these guys! I just want to beat those bastards that have been attacking me." Tyson said, as both Konoha Beasts had exclamations marks above their heads.

"We are also looking for one who is messing up this forest!" Lee said. "We will join forces! Lee! A race to the base!!" Gai said, and Tyson got their attention. "You know where the base is!?" Tyson said, and both beasts nodded.

"Yes!! And we shall be racing there. It might be wise you don't though. You seem quite slow…" Gai said, and Tyson scowled. "You calling me slow!?" Tyson said, and Kasumi sighed. "I will beat you both!!" Tyson said, standing next to them. "Then on three!" Gai said. "3!!" They all screamed, and took off. Kasumi sighed I agrravation, and took to the trees to follow them.

"How annoying. I didn't even have to lead them to the base. The green idiots lead them…" Orange said, as he hopped from the trees. "Seems like these guys are pretty fast. But then again, I am known among the Z. Warriors as a pretty shifty dude." Orange said, as he disappeared.

**ShadowRonin: Yeah. A team involving three fast people is going to rock! Guy, Lee, and Tyson are going to be bringing it big time! Can they defeat Orange though? We'll find out later.**

**Next Chapter: The two strongest Hyuuga fall to save Hanabi, but is she far from safe, or will the unexpected arrival of Kai even the odds? Find out on:**

**Chapter 6: City Board Challenege!! An Unexpected Meeting!!**


	6. Hyuuga Arrival

**Yo!! If I have deceived anyone with my story falling under Naruto/Hinata, then I am sorry. I wasn't honestly sure what characters to catergorize this under, and anything I catergorize it under would cause issues:**

**Naru/Hina: People expect this pairing and don't get it.**

**Sasu/Naru: People expect this and definitely won't get it.**

**And just putting OC will put off a few people who don't like OC exclusive stories. Anyone saying this is I can argue against.**

**So as you can see, I need some help on how to catergorize this. If you have any suggestions, either send me a message or leave a review with your idea.**

Chapter 6: City Board Challenege!! An Unexpected Meeting!!

City Zone: Modern Forest

Running in the city was a small girl, about 12 or 13. Her eyes were a blank white with no pupils. She had on light blue robes that fit the traditional fighting clothes of the Hyuuga, with the symbol of the 8-Trigrams on the back. Her long black hair whipping behind her as she ran.

Hanabi Hyuuga

"Why is that thing attacking this city? Why is it attacking me?" Hanabi asked herself as she was running. "What do you want from me!?" Hanabi screamed, as the thing following her, a giant stone Aparoid was following at a slow pace. It had yellow gem on its neck.

Hanabi ran along the abandoned construction yard that lead to the giant buildings. "Someone help me! Please!!" Hanabi screamed in despair, as she continued running. She tripped, and landed on her hands, and flipped back to her feet, as the monster was shooting beams of energy at her.

"Ah! Rotation!" Hanabi activated her Heavenly Spin, and blocked some of the beams, but the force sent her careening into the wall. She hit the wall hard, and slumped to her butt. Hanabi opened her eyes and saw the monster glaring evilly at her, and she shook with fear. The monster wound back, and swung, as Hanabi screamed in fear.

The killing blow would never come, as the fist was blocked, and knocked away.

Hanabi opened her eyes, and saw the back of a man. Black clothes that were fashioned in the same design as her own, except they were for men. The 8-Trigrams was also on his back, but it was hidden by his long black hair. He turned to look at her, same blank eyes, except his looked real intimidating. "Are you okay, child?" He asked, and Hanabi smiled brightly. "Tou-san!!" Hanabi screamed in excitement.

Hiashi Hyuuga

"Glad you decided to listen to me, Hiashi-sama?" Hiashi smiled, and sighed. "Guess your wisdom is still valid at this stage of the game." Hiashi said, as he turned to an abandoned structure. On top of it stood another man. This one had the blank eyes and long hair that Hiashi had, but his robes were a dark red.

Kazu Hyuuga

"Kazu-jii-san!!" Hanabi said, and Kazu smiled. "Sorry for being late, Hanabi-chan. And sorry for getting separated. I thought my apprentice was around here somewhere." Kazu said. "He was. He was captured by that thing with the blue gem." Hiashi said. "Your Byakugan saw it?" Kazu asked, and Hiashi nodded.

"Now, what to do with this thing here?" Kazu said, smirking darkly. "Please step back, Hanabi." Hiashi said, and Hanabi nodded and moved away. Kazu hopped off the building, and charged at the giant stone beast.

The beast brought his hand up, and Kazu struck at the beast, transferring his chakra through the beast, towards the parts that could be affected. Hiashi hopped towards the beast as well, and charged alongside Kazu.

"Give him the old Hyuuga 1-2?" Kazu asked, and Hiashi smirked. "The strongest of the Main Family and the Branch Family. Let's see if this monstrous thing can handle the power of us both!" Hiashi said, as they both charged.

The monster shot its beam, and both nin dodged off to opposite sides. Hiashi began to attack, as Kazu hopped over Hiashi. "8-Trigrams: Mountain Crusher!" Kazu said, smashing his chakra palm into the monster, blasting a chunk of it off. "8-Trigrams: Eagle Strike!!" Hiashi said, as he thrust his hand. From his hand, he blasted a series of mini bursts of air. The air pounded the stone monster into dust, and both older Hyuugas nodded.

"That was easy." Kazu said. "One would think it was too easy." Hiashi said, as both nin looked to each other. They both then activated their Byakugans, and both their eyes widened in horror.

"HANABI!!" Both elder nin screamed, and Hiashi ran at her. Hanabi looked confused, until Hiashi pushed her out of the way, and took the attack she was meant to take. His eyes glazed, and he fell to the ground, before he turned into a black Shinobi Orb with the 8-Trigrams on it. "TOU-SAN!!" Hanabi screamed. Kazu was about to rush to get his orb, but a yellow flash saw to it that there was a gold gun to his back.

"Move and die." The newcomer said, as Kazu glared at nothing. "I got careless…" Kazu said. "That you did." The new person said. Hanabi got a good look at him, and saw that it was actually a female-like humanoid. She had black armor and a yellow helmet, and a yellow cape flowing off of her back.

Z. Warrior: Yellow. Weapon: Pistols

"Hanabi. I want you to listen to me." Kazu said, as Hanabi looked real spooked. "There is a good chance that I won't be able to protect you. You are of age now. Show them that. I believe in you, as does your father." Kazu said.

"Now RUN!!" Kazu screamed that as he turned around to try and stall the girl. Hanabi managed to get away, while Kazu took a head shot, turning him into a Shinobi Orb that was crimson with the 8-Trigrams on it. "Hm. I think I gave her a reason to seek me out." Yellow said, as she picked up Hiashi's orb as well as Kazu's.

Modern Forest Skies

"Master Blue. We have captured the one you were seeking. We are on our way." One of the Aparoids said. We could hear this from outside the plane flying outside. "We will be arriving in about-wait what the!?" Loud noises could be heard inside the plane.

"The prisoner has escaped! He is trying to get out of here! What the hell!?" The door blasted off, and a boy stepped out, holding a makeshift board. "What do you think you are doing!? Get back in here!!" The Aparoid screamed, and the boy smirked.

"Not happening. I just got out!" He said, as the winds from the plane caused his orange battle robes to fly. On his back, the 8-Trigrams. His green and blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

Kai Hikari

"I will see you bastards later!" Kai said, as he hopped of the plane, and fell. "Master Blue!! The boy has escaped!!" The Aparoid said. "Then tell Yellow to pick him up for me." Blue said across the transmitter.

Kai fell to the sloped streets, and landed. The skidding on the cement was leaving sparks all over the place, but Kai wasn't worried about that. He brought his hands into a seal, and focused.

"Byakugan!" He said, as his vision became more wide and amazingly clear, despite it being black and white. "Man. These guys are really trying to get me." In the distance, he could see enemies approaching. He noted that there was a yellow gem instead of the blue ones he was used to seeing. "New bad guys?" Kai asked himself, as he smirked. "I'm ready." Kai said, smirking.

Hanabi ran with everything she had. Her father and Kazu-jii-san gave their lives to make sure she stood a chance at escaping, and if she failed at this point, then their sacrifices would have been in vain.

She ran, but she could feel someone approaching, and along with him a large group of enemies that felt the same as the giant one that attacked her. She activated her Byakugan, and could see a boy sliding down one of the inverted streets. She got a good look at them, and her eyes widened.

He has veins around his eyes, but his eyes weren't white. They were green and blue, but they didn't have pupils.

"Who is that boy?" Hanabi muttered to herself, before she saw the boy get blasted by a rocket. He spun in mid-air, and landed on the ground and began to run along the street. He didn't seem to notice that she was in front of him, because he was too busy watching the enemies behind him. He then looked like he noticed her, and stopped next to her.

"Little Hyuuga! What are you doing here!?" Kai screamed, and she frowned at him. "Who the hell are you to tell me what the hell I should and shouldn't' do!? I am the Hyuuga Clan Leader's daughter!!" Hanabi said, glaring. "Out here that doesn't matter for much. You have a wish to die?" Kai asked, and Hanabi glared at him.

"No? Well then!" Kai said, as he picked up a discarded beam, fashioned it into a board, and picked Hanabi up. "What the!? Who do you think you are!?" Hanabi asked, as she blushed at being manhandled so easily. "If you are so picky about being helped, hime-chan, then you can be free to fight the bad guys by yourself." Kai said matter of factly. Hanabi didn't seem to keen on that idea, which caused Kai to nod.

"Okay then. I need you to hang on to me." Kai said, and Hanabi frowned. "And why can't I just ride the board as well?" Hanabi asked, which caused Kai to really smirk. "I like watching you squirm!" Kai said, as he hopped onto the board, and slid down another slope, with Hanabi screaming and cursing him.

"The name is Kai Hikari by the way, Hanabi-sama!!" Kai said, and Hanabi scowled. "You are Hiashi's daughter right? Well since you look younger than me, it is only natural to think you his younger daughter!!" Kai screamed, and Hanabi kept the cold silent treatment, until they hit a snag, which caused her to grab onto Kai like her life depended on it.

"Glad to see you warmed up to me, Hime-chan!!" Kai said, and Hanabi would have scowled at him if it wasn't for the fact that she was holding onto him. "This will be the best ride of your life!!" Kai said, smiling.

**ShadowRonin: Kai has appeared, and along with him, Hanabi and the elder Hyuuga, who have both fallen. But with Kai on the scene, I'm sure things will be alright.**

**Next Chapter: The only thing that bored students Neji Hyuuga and Shino Aburame more than school was the lack of interesting things. But when the Aparoids attack, will they be capable of handling the job? Find out on:**

**Chapter 7: Z Prism Team: Another Day in the Academy!!**


	7. Schoolhouse Rocked

**Yo!! I have made a decision on how to classify this story. I will just put Naruto, and go from there. If people don't like what they get, well then that is tough for them. But for those who have stuck with me from the beginning, I thank you and hope for your continued support.**

Chapter 7: Z Prism Team: Another Day in the Academy!!

City Zone: School District

Ah. A school. One of the few places where one could learn in peace. We look outside the school, and see one of life's greatest teachers of character:

Ninja Dodgeball.

We have two sides. Both are lead by two stoic cold looking boys. Both look to be one of the most serious people on the face of the planet, and as a matter of fact, they were the last ones in for both of their sides.

On the right we have our stoic nin in sunglasses. With the large gray colored overcoat with hints of green on it. His large clothes covered the brown mini-fro-like hair he has, but what made him really stand out was the brown gourd he had discarded at the side of the dodgeball arena.

Shino Aburame.

On the other side, stood a boy with blank white eyes, and a bandana around his forehead. His beige battle robes had the same 8-Trigrams symbol on the back that the other Hyuugas had.

Neji Hyuuga.

"Hey Shino. Why don't we just call it a game? You can't beat me." Neji said, smirking. "You sound way too overconfident, my friend. Maybe you should be more careful. 'Fate' may dictate that I win." Shino said. Neji frowned, and picked up the ball.

"Think fast!" Neji said, as he threw the ball. The ball spun with some kind of force, and Shino ducked under it, barely. He then grabbed the ball, and threw it with just as much force as Neji. Neji moved his head a little bit, and the ball hit the wall with a large force, leaving a nice dent in the wall. Neji smirked.

Both then felt something off, and Neji activated his Byakugan, and his eyes widened. "Shino. Grab your gourd. We have a problem." Neji said, and Shino walked calmly over to his gourd. "Black things with yellow gems are approaching at an alarming rate." Neji said.

"You think you are funny, don't you, Neji?" Shino said. "Maybe…" Neji said, smirking. The Aparoids had them surrounded as Shino was walking over to his gourd. "You see anything else approaching?" Shino asked, as Neji used his eyes to scope the area. Coming down a hill, he saw a boy and a little girl sliding down a beam that was shaped like a board.

"I see two people approaching." Neji said, and he switched his vision around some more. "No time to be more thorough." Shino said. When Neji brought his vision into battle view, he was inside of Shino's Bug Dome. "I see. I'm ready now." Neji said, and Shino nodded. Once the dome let up, Neji shot out of the dome, ready to fight.

Hiding in the stands, was a girl with brown buns for hair. Her dark blue Chinese Style Shirt and pants. She looked upon the fight with curiosity.

Tenten

"These bad guys stopped following me to take a shot at those two?" Tenten muttered, as she saw the two fight. The boy with the long flowing hair was dodging attacks and counter attacking. The boy with the gourd was standing still as these little creatures were attacking and defending for him.

"Wow. Those two are amazing…" Tenten said to herself, as she watched the battle with awe. When a couple of minutes passed, the two nin were finished, albeit not even looking winded.

The mysterious nin looked like he was saying something to the long haired nin, before the long haired nin looked towards Tenten's direction. "He sees me?" Tenten asked herself, as the boy stared in her direction. She could hear some kind of buzzing sound, but didn't look into it.

The city always had bugs, and this wasn't something new. What she didn't expect was these little black beetle like things covering her hands and feet. Somehow they managed to make her airborne, and they dragged her to the nin.

"She the one, Neji?" Shino asked, as the girl in blue Chinese Style clothes was being dragged by Shino's Kikai Beetles. "Yeah. She is." Neji said, as she was brought to them. "Who are you?" Shino asked, and Neji gave her a piercing look. "You better not lie. My eyes are fooled by nothing." Neji said, and Tenten looked real intimidated.

"My name is Tenten…" She said, and Neji nodded. "Why were you hiding in the shadows?" Shino asked, and Tenten began to sweat a little. "Well…you see…I saw this really-" She tried, but Neji used a little bit of his chakra to send a warning pulse into her.

"What the hell you prick!?" Tenten screamed. "You lied. Your pulse began to pick up. I told you that lying is useless." Neji said, and Tenten glared at him. "I was being chased by the things that were attacking you guys before they began to attack you two!!" She screamed, and turned her head away.

"She is not with them." Shino said, and Neji nodded. "She isn't. So why did they attack us?" Neji muttered. "Do you know?" Shino asked, and she glared at Shino. "My guess is a no…" Neji said.

Shino then noticed that Neji looked like he picked something up, and looked into the distance. "Hanabi-sama?" Neji said out loud. Sure enough, Hanabi was seen riding down a board being carried by a boy with sky blue hair. Along with them were an army of the Aparoids.

"8-Trigrams: Empty Palm!" Neji said, as he thrust his hand forward. A large blast of air pressure shot forward, destroying the Aparoids, and causing Kai to spin out because he was almost hit. Luckily, he tossed Hanabi into the air, and Shino's bugs caught her.

"What the hell, man!? You could have killed me or the girl!!" Kai screamed, and Neji shrugged. "Hanabi-sama's life wouldn't have been compromised. Yours wasn't all that important." Neji said, and Kai scowled as his Byakugan activated.

"Byakugan? You know him Neji?" Shino asked. "No." Neji said, as he gave Kai a critical look. "He is okay, nii-san. I'm not hurt." Hanabi said, and Neji gave her a small smile. "And that's all that counts." Neji said, as he patted her head.

"Who were the ones that attacked you, Hanabi-sama?" Neji asked. "Those people following me!" Hanabi said. Neji nodded, and activated his Byakugan. "I see them. Their base is along this power line." Neji said.

"We follow and eliminate the threat?" Shino asked. "Couldn't have said it better myself." Neji said, smirking. "I want to come too, nii-san. I owe them for taking father and Kazu-jii-san!" Hanabi said, and Kai's eyes widened.

"They got Kazu-Sensei!?" Kai said, and Hanabi looked at him confused. "You are the one Kazu said was his protégé!?" Hanabi said, and Kai nodded. "If they have Kazu-Sensei, then I am on this boat!" Kai said.

"Hn. Hiashi-sama does need help." Neji said, and Shino nodded. "If it isn't so much trouble, I would like to be released!" In all the commotion, they forgot about Tenten. Shino released her, and she frowned at him.

"If you are done, then I will be coming with you as well!" Neji frowned. "I don't know. If they are chasing you, then it would make much more sense if you fled from there. What are you hiding?" Neji asked. "None of your damn business!!" Tenten shot back.

"Then you are a potential threat." Neji said, as he activated his Byakugan. "I'll show you a threat!!" She screamed, and Shino used his bugs to hold her back. "Attacking now would be suicide for you." Shino then turned to Neji. "Something is obviously bothering you, but for now, bury it." Shino said, and Neji nodded grudgingly.

"I am Shino Aburame." Shino said. "…Neji Hyuuga…" Neji said. "Kai Hikari." "Tenten." "Hanabi Hyuuga." All of them were done with intros, and nodded. "Follow the lines." Neji said, and he took lead. Everyone else followed him, and they hopped along the lines and ran along them.

**ShadowRonin: Neji and Shino, along with Tenten have all been brought into the equation. The alliance they have formed seems shaky at best, but who knows? Maybe they can work it out.**

**Next Chapter: The attempted control of the Z. Warriors have even extended to the jungles of this new world. Fortunately, three siblings live in that jungle, and are prepared to fight for it. Can they win? Find out on:**

**Chapter 8: Jungle Blues!! A Family Affair!!**


	8. The Jungle Desert Trio

**Yo!! I have good tidings for those waiting for Tales of a Sun Nin and Misadventures of an American Nin: I will be continuing those stories on August 15th, one day before I head off for college. So set your calendars, and get ready! For now, enjoy the story.**

Chapter 8: Jungle Blues!! A Family Affair!!

Jungle Zone: Emerald Plains

In the jungle the mighty jungle-

"Desert Imperial Funeral!!"

…The one tail sleeps tonight… (sweat dropped.)

"Don't you think you over did it a little?" A young man asked, as he shook his paint covered face. His black outfit and cat ears looked off on him considering where they were, but he didn't care.

Kankuro

"I think it was their fault for trying to start stuff." A girl said, walking towards Kankuro. Trying to describe her clothes would do no justice to her, so I will talk about her four ponytails instead, since I find them really odd…

Temari (There, damnit!)

Temari smirked at the youngest one, who held his look of sheer indifference. "They annoy me. Trying to pick fights they can't win." The youngest one, a red head, said. His clothes were also sort of hard to describe, but the tattoo on his forehead wasn't.

Gaara of the Desert

"Do you think those things learned their lesson?" Kankuro asked. "If Gaara had anything to say about it, then yeah. They won't be messing with us for a long time." Kankuro said, as Gaara looked around.

"They are converging on us again." Gaara said, and Temari smirked. "Let them try. They can't win!!" Temari said, brandishing the giant fan on her back. "Let them try." Kankuro said, as he slammed his wrapped mummy onto the ground in front of him.

"Oh my, oh my. You three seem like such an annoying bunch." In front of them appeared one of those things they had been fighting, but he had a green cape and a green helmet.

Z. Warrior: Green. Weapon: Cape turns into a scorpion tail

"What is your business with us?" Kankuro asked, as Green shrugged. "I am trying to gain control of this land, and you three are being real annoying about letting me." Green said, and Temari smirked. "Maybe we don't want you here." Temari said, and Green sighed.

"I guess I need a reason to get you to agree." Green said, as he smirked. His cape then turned into a scorpion's tail, and Gaara raised a non-existant brow. "I guess I will take you." Kankuro said, smirking.

"You think you could take me, little boy?" Green asked, smirking. Kankuro glared, and unwrapped his puppet, Crow. "Go Crow!!" Kankuro said, as his puppet took to the skies. "Puppets? What are you, a girl?" Green asked, and Crow shot some kunai out of it's mouth.

Green hopped out of the way, and was on all fours like a scorpion. He hopped into tree, and shot his stinger out at Crow, and sent the puppet packing. With that done, he charged at Kankuro. Kankuro brought his hand back, and Crow tried to attack Green with a blade, but Green hopped into the air, and thrust at Gaara.

Gaara's Sand came up without command, but the stinger pierced the sand, and Gaara's heart as well. Gaara's eyes looked surprised, and glazed. He dropped to the ground, and turned into a Shinobi Orb that was the color of sand.

"Got my prize!" Green said, as he scooped up Gaara's orb, and took off. "What the!? Gaara!!" Temari screamed, and Kankuro growled. "Get back here you bastard!!"

_(Elsewhere)_

"Ah man. As if this couldn't get any more annoying…" A boy said, sitting next to a tree. "I send my best friend to find food or civilization, and then he turns up not returning…" The boy yawned, and looked into the sky. His black vest was over fishnet, and his black shorts fit nicely. His hair tied up shaped like a ponytail danced in the wind.

Shikamaru Nara

"He can watch himself fine. But I don't know anything about this place." Shimamaru said, before he sat up. He could see something green approaching him rapidly. "What is that?" Shikamaru muttered, before it hopped into the air, and tried to stab him with its cape. Shikamaru ducked out of the way, and made a seal.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu." Shikamaru said, as he snagged the green thing. "What the!? My shadow!!" Green said, and Shikamaru yawned. "I don't know who you are, but you made a big mistake when you tried to attack me." Shikamaru said, as he saw a girl with her hair put up oddly and another slightly older boy in black.

"You know this guy?" Shikamaru asked them, before Green's cape took a shot at him, breaking his concentration. "Ng!?" Shikamaru dodged it, and the girl and boy glared at him.

"You let him escape you idiot!" Kankuro screamed, and Shikamaru gave him a bored look. "Look. It isn't my issue. I'm waiting for a friend." Shikamaru said, before chakra string wrapped him up.

"And now you are going to make up for the mistake you made." Kankuro said, dragging the lazy nin with him. "What a drag…stuck like this…" Shikamaru muttered. "Don't say anything that could get you killed." Temari said, slamming her fan next to his head.

"Sad that the only way you can make a threat is when one is trapped." Shikamaru said, and Temari smirked at him. "You catch on. Why don't you try and stop whining?" Temari asked. "Sorry. I don't conform to Troublesome Women." Shikamaru said, smirking at the girl when she scowled at him.

"That boy! How the hell did he do that!?" Green thought to himself, as he scurried across the jungle trees. "He will be a bother. I may have to go back and off him before he becomes a problem." Green muttered annoyed.

He could feel the girl and boy following him, trying to get their brother back. "It is useless. I might as well give them a little bit of a farewell present!" Green muttered, as he pulled out Gaara's orb. "Hm. A demon? That is perfect!!"

**ShadowRonin: The Sand Trio have been put into some kind of tough spot, and they have abducted Shikamaru into thei plans to save Gaara. Me thinks that things have gotten interesting on this side.**

**Next Chapter: With Gaara's kidnapping, Temari and Kankuro, along with a reluctant Shikamaru, have gone off in pursit. Too bad that Green has summoned a dark Shukaku to oppose them. Can they win? Find out on:**

**Chapter 9: Z Prism Team: The River Rapids!!**


	9. Battle Against a Demon

**Yo!! I have good tidings for those waiting for Tales of a Sun Nin and Misadventures of an American Nin: I will be continuing those stories on August 15th, one day before I head off for college. So set your calendars, and get ready! For now, enjoy the story.**

Chapter 9: Z Prism Team: The River Rapids!!

"Why are you forcing me to travel with you again?" Shikamaru muttered. "Because Crybaby. You let him escape." Temari said, and Shikamaru sighed. "I told you. My name isn't Crybaby. It's Shikamaru." He explained, and Temari smirked at him.

"Well maybe if you didn't whine so much, I wouldn't call you a crybabay." Temari said, smirking. "And if you didn't act like a bitch, I would listen, troublesome woman." Shikamaru said, and Temari scowled at him.

"No time for you two to be flirting with each other. Wait till we save Gaara." Kankuro said, smirking at Temari. Temari blushed unnoticeably. It wasn't noticed because they could see in the distance a giant black raccoon dog.

"What the hell!?" Kankuro yelled, and Shikamaru whistled. "Wow. These guys know how to greet their guests." Shikamaru said, and Temari and Kankuro prepared their weapons. Both nin hopped back, while Shikamaru sighed.

"Both of you attack from a distance while I distract it." Shikamaru said, and both nodded. "Man. That green guy is nothing but trouble…" Shikamaru said, as the giant raccoon dog roared in anger. "You know the old saying about bigger opponents. The bigger they are, the harder they fall…" Shikamaru said, and the giant demon roared, and swung its hand, causing black sand to shoot out.

Shikamaru hopped out of the way and took to the trees. The monster was about to follow him, but a large burst of wind slammed into the beast, merely causing it to slide over a little. Kankuro launched a large flurry of poison bombs at the monster. It hit the giant thing, but didn't really affect it.

"You would think a little poison would slow it down a little." Shikamaru muttered, as the giant raccoon dog roared in anger, and launched a large flurry of black sand at the trees, destroying them in the process. Shikamaru couldn't find Temari of Kankuro, but he assumed the worst.

(Hope they are smart enough to get away if they are still alive.) Shikamaru thought to himself, before he turned to the giant beast that gave him full attention. "You have really backed me into a corner, but now I guess I have no choice but to try a new Jutsu I have been working on." He made 5 quick seals, before his shadow began to fluctuate oddly.

"Now. Ninja Art: Shadow Birth Jutsu!" Shikamaru said, as his shadow began to coil around him. Shikamaru slammed his hand into the ground, and the shadow shot out from under him, materializing into a giant deer. "You have a dark being in front of me, so I counter it with my Shadow Beast." Shikamaru said, as the deer charged into the raccoon dog, slamming it into the trees opposite of where Temari and Kankuro were.

(I have to make this quick. This kind of jutsu takes up way too much chakra.) Shikamaru thought to himself, as his shadow slammed into the giant Raccoon Dog. The dog flew into the trees, and slammed into the ground hard.

"Man. I hope that finished that thing off…" Shikamaru said, as he prayed it was done. So when it hopped back up and roared in anger, Shikamaru scowled, and groaned. "Guess it doesn't understand what it means to stay down." Shikamaru muttered annoyed. And to top it off, his chakra was gone, which meant the deer was about to go as well.

"Guess this is it." Shikamaru muttered, as he brought his hands up. "I couldn't think my way through this one…" Shikamaru said, before he smirked. "But then again, I think I may be alright." As Shikamaru said that, a giant red spinning tank fell from the sky, and smashed right into the giant monster. It flew back, and slid into the trees, leveling everything. "Sorry I'm late, Shikamaru!!" The tank then stopped spinning and was now a boy with long red hair and red armor.

Chouji Akimichi.

"Better time than any other, Chouji. Can you handle that thing while I check to see if my captors are alive?" Shikamaru asked, and Chouji chuckled. "You would check on the ones who captured you? That's odd." Chouji said, while Shikamaru smirked. "Can't be helped. I'm a bleeding heart." Shikamaru said, as he vanished in to the direction of the Puppet Man and the Fan Girl.

Chouji shook his head, as he turned to the giant raccoon dog that roared at him. "Want to play the giant game, huh?" Chouji asked, as he brought his hands into a seal. "Ninja Art: Expansion Jutsu!!" Chouji said, as his body began to grow into epic proportions. He was now the same height as the giant beast, and he smirked. "Let's see you pick on someone your own size." Chouji said, as he reared back for a punch.

"Don't tell me you two troublesome people died on me…" Shikamaru said, as he looked around for Kankuro and Temari. "I can sense them, that much I know, I just can't find them…" Shikamaru muttered, before he saw a fan hanging from a branch. A bit of a ways from the fan was Temari and Kankuro.

"Hm. Still in one piece." Shikamaru said, as he walked over to them. "Well, they are both still alive." Shikamaru said, as he pulled out a first aid kit. He dragged them to an open area, and began to patch them up as Chouji re-appeared, smirking. "That thing stood no chance." Chouji said, and Shikamaru smirked.

"That's good. Now let me finish this, so we can continue looking for Ino." Shikamaru said, as he finished patching them up. "Why did they catch you?" Chouji asked. "They seemed to be chasing this thing that looked like a demonic power ranger." Shikamaru muttered, as he stood up. "Well, this is done. Let's find Ino." Shikamaru said.

"You looking for the blond girl in purple?" Both turned to see Green there, standing on the edge of a cliff, smirking. "You know where she is?" Shikamaru asked, as Chouji began to clench his right hand. "Maybe I do, but if you want to know, Shadow Master, then you have to beat me!" He said, as he hopped off the cliff.

Both nin ran to the edge, and saw a giant cruiser moving across the river, quite a bit of a distance away. The green enemy was heading for it. "Bastard." Chouji said. "I guess we have a lead on Ino." Shikamaru said.

Before they hopped after the fiend, chakra strings were wrapped around Shikamaru's legs, causing him to fall over the cliff, hanging by one leg. "What happened, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked, while Shikamaru looked annoyed.

"You don't think we are letting you abandon us, are you crybaby?" Chouji turned to see the girl smirking, while the boy was using strings to hold Shikamaru. "Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru muttered, while Chouji chuckled.

"Seems like we have some allies." Chouji said. "More like troublesome acquaintances…" Shikamaru muttered, while Temari and Kankuro joined them. "Let's go!" Temari said, hopping off the cliff. Chouji followed, and Kankuro left Shikamaru to hang. "Hn. Ass." Shikamaru cut the thread, and followed them.

**ShadowRonin: Things have gotten interesting. Gaara has been kidnapped, and Shikamaru and Chouji have a mission to save Ino. Their only clue is this man in green who says he knows of her whereabouts.**

**Next Chapter: Blade and Link pride themselves on doing anything to help their friends. Even if it means getting along with people they hate, namely each other. Can they find their common ground, or will their differences drag them apart? Find out on:**

**Chapter 10: Z Prism Team: Infiltration of Blue!!**


	10. Two Nin

**Yo!! I have good tidings for those waiting for Tales of a Sun Nin and Misadventures of an American Nin: I will be continuing those stories on August 15th, one day before I head off for college. So set your calendars, and get ready! For now, enjoy the story**.

Chapter 10: Z Prism Team: Infiltration of Blue!!

City Zone: Blue Base.

"That damn Kai Hikari. Got away from me. I wanted to so badly see if I could extract his amazing bloodline power." In a seat inside said base was the leader of the base.

Z. Warrior: Blue. Weapon: Gloves.

"Lucky me, though. It would seem that Yellow has noticed him, and has agreed to pick him up for me. Excellent." Blue said. He then leaned back in his chair, before he felt a large explosion from his base. "It would seem I have a couple of rats in the compound. Guess I will let them roam for a while, before I exterminate them…"

At the busted entrance stood two people. One with blond hair that was spiked like Gokus, in a way. The other had short silver hair that was just above his eyes, whose color couldn't be analyzed because they were closed, sort of like Gin's from Bleach.

"So. It looks like the people we are looking for are in here…" The blond said. He wore an orange shirt with a stick figure on it wielding a blade, and black shorts. "It looks like it…" His companion said. He wore a black shirt with a green spiral in the middle, and blue shorts. A chain was wrapped around his waist. "So then, Link was it? Shall we find the ones we are looking for?" The blond said, smirking.

Blade.

"Why not? We are here now." The other boy said, smiling.

Link.

Both nin nodded, and charged. "Do you sense anyone or anything?" Blade asked, and Link shrugged. "I don't, but that doesn't mean that no one is there." Link said, and Blade nodded.

"I figured as much. So then, we shall be careful and watch each other's backs." Blade said. "Why not?" Link said, smiling. "Not to be mean or anything, but you are creepy…" Blade said, and Link said nothing.

Both nin came to an open field inside the base, and looked around. "Something feels really weird…" Blade said, as he noticed that Link was looking up. He then saw one of those weird creatures run over to an alarm, and slam it.

The area flashed red every now and then, as the room was filled with the Aparoids with the blue gem on their necks. "It would seem that the man who runs the base wants to catch us." Link said, and Blade smirked.

"Finally, some action!!" Blade said, as he unsheathed his blade. "It would seem that a fight is unavoidable." Link said, as he summoned a soccer ball sized metal ball, and attached it to the chain around his waist. He unwrapped the chain, and began to spin the ball over his head.

Without giving an indication of a warning, Link kicked his ball, and it wrecked into one of the pillars, sending the ceiling crumbling down. "What the hell?!" Blade screamed, as the ceiling crashed down.

As the dust settled, and the debris finished falling, Link stood in the center, still smiling. "I am sorry, ally. Your life isn't important. The one I am searching for is the only one that is important." Link said, before he brought his chain up to block 5 shuriken.

"Nice going, ass-hole! That could have killed me!!" Blade said, as he picked himself up from the rubble. "That would have been more your problem." Link said. "Look. We are on the same side for the moment. That is the only reason I haven't killed you yet. Your personality is shitty, but charging here with another person is safer." Blade said, and Link smiled.

"So what you are saying is that once we are free from helping each other, the moment I make you mad, you will kill me?" Link asked, and Blade smirked. "You catch on well." Blade said.

"Hm. So they aren't really allies in the truest sense. They are only tolerating each other to help each other. That could be arranged to my advantage." Blue said to himself, as he turned to the screen that held the three prisoners he caught. "Turning those two against each other will be no hard task."

"I think I found the room with the prisoners." Blade said, as Link blasted the door down with his ball and chain. "Now then, smart-ass. What would have happened if that had set off an alarm?" Blade asked, and Link ignored him outright.

"Scar-sama. Are you in here?" Link asked. "Link?" Link walked over to the cell that the voice came from, and saw another young man about his age, with brown hair. His black shirt and dark blue shorts looked a little worn, as though he was just fresh from an intense battle. An X shaped scar ran across his face.

Scar.

"Here you are, Scar." Link said, and Scar nodded. "I didn't think you would find me Link." Scar said, and Link smiled. "An annoying boy with a blue sword followed me here." Link said, and ducked under two kunai. "Keep it up, fucktard." Blade said, as he was picking a lock. He felt someone's chakra behind the door, and was sure it was the one he was looking for.

"Got it!" Blade said, as the door opened. Just like he figured, there was another boy, his age, with black hair. He had on a shirt that was half white-half black, and had on black shorts. "Moon! Is Sun with you?" Blade asked. "…" The boy said nothing, but another boy, shorter than him, materialized. He wasn't a full body, but his spirit was there. "Worry not, Blade. We are both okay. Just tired."

Coin.

"That's a relief." Blade said. "Give us a minute to recover our chakra." Sun said, and Blade nodded. He turned around, and happened to take a notice at the cell across from Coin's.

"Know who is in there?" Blade asked. "I think it's a girl. They were trying to figure out how she does that weird body control jutsu she knows." Sun said. Blade nodded, and walked over to her cell.

"Hmm. Long blond hair, and purple clothes…she must be some kind of hottie!" Blade said, smirking real dirty-like, as he opened her cell as well. "Hey princess. You want to get up? We are busting you out." Blade said, as he walked over to her.

"Oi! Come on Sleeping Beauty! Get up!" Blade said, as the girl slowly begun to stir. She opened her eyes, and Blade was amazed at the beautiful blue that they were. "Hmm?" She muttered in a half wake daze.

"Come on. It's time to leave." Blade said, as she turned to regard him. "Who are you? Are you in cohorts with that weird blue human-thing?" She asked. "The one that captured you? I don't care for him. He took my friend, and I was rescuing him." Blade said. "I see…" She said, and Blade smiled.

"Look. How about I help you get out of here, and get you somewhere safe?" Blade asked, as he helped her up. "You would do that for a stranger?" She asked, and Blade smiled and winked. "Don't worry about it. The name is Blade." Blade said, and the girl smiled. "Ino." She said, and Blade nodded.

Ino Yamanaka.

"So then. Let's get out of here, and get you to someone who knows who you are." Blade said, and Ino smiled and nodded. "If you are done helping those you don't know, I wish to leave." Link said.

"If you are done being a douchebag, then we can leave." Blade said with an anger tick on his head. "Is he always this charming?" Ino asked with a sarcastic tone, and Blade smirked. "About as charming as a fugly beast." Blade said. "I must say. Are all blonds this foul mouthed?" Link asked, and Blade scowled.

"I wouldn't say shit about anyone, looking like your eyes have been glued shut." Ino said, and Blade smirked. "Man. Every time you speak, you become that more attractive." Blade said, chuckling while Ino blushed.

"Blade, was it? I am sorry about my friend's mannerisms. He isn't socially gifted." Scar said. "Whatever. He has his friend, I have mine. Let's get out of here." Blade said. "Sorry Blade, but I want to get the one who caught me." Moon said, walking out and looking refreshed.

"Heh. That how it is, Moon? Fine then." Blade said. "I am with him. I say we kill the bastard that slighted me." Scar said, and Link smiled. "If that is what you wish, then I will follow you." Link said.

"Are you in as well, Ino? If not, I can take you out of here." Blade said, while Ino smiled and shook her head. "That's okay. I want to help as well." Ino said, and Blade smirked. "Well then. Let's kick some ass!"

**ShadowRonin: Well, Ino has been located, and luckily she isn't alone. She as new allies to protect her, and new friends to rely on. But Link and Blade seem to be on some bad terms with each other. Hopefully they can work past their differences.**

**Next Chapter: Team 7 is a well known force in this new world. Ironic considering that this world is totally different. Sharingan Castle is being invaded, and Sasuke and Kakashi are the ones to protect it. See them kick ass on:**

**Chapter 11: Z Prism Team: A Student and His Teacher!**


	11. Assault on Sharingan

**Yo!! If you read my other three stories, then you should know that I have begun updating Tales of a Sun Nin and Misadventures of an American Nin. If you like this story, then read those two to see the origins of their beginnings.**

Chapter 11: Z Prism Team: A Student and His Teacher!

Plains Zone: Sharingan Castle.

Outside the plains leading to the castle walked one boy. He had on a white shirt and blue shorts, and a sword sticking out of his back. "Kakashi-sensei must be here." He said, as the wind blew his hair that was oddly shaped like the backside of a chicken.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"He might know of these things that are trying to take over the world." Sasuke said, as he sensed the creatures following him. He took off for the castle, doing his best to not be noticed.

After a few minutes of running, Sasuke found the castle. Rather than waiting for the drawbridge to lower to let Kakashi know that he was here, he hopped through a window. He landed in the throne room, and looked around.

"Hm. Maybe sensei is in his room…" Sasuke thought to himself, before he felt a piece of metal on his throat. "!?" Sasuke dared not say anything. "Hm. An intruder. And he looks familiar." The man said, and Sasuke shuddered. The tone he used sounded somewhat demonic, like he was going to off him.

"Sensei…please listen…something out there is attacking the world, and I wanted to know if you knew who or what it is." Sasuke said slowly, and the kunai came away from his throat. "Well Sasuke. You should have knocked first." Sensei said with a light tone, and Sasuke could see him with his one eye closed smiling. Sasuke turned, and was right.

Wearing the standard Jounin outfit from the Leaf Village, except that the shirt and pants were shorts. A dark blue head band with a metal plate that had the insignia for the Sharingan on it was across his left eye.

Kakashi Hatake.

"Well you know sensei…I would have knocked, but I was being chased down…by an army of those things." Sasuke said, and Kakashi shrugged. "I figured you would fight them without any real regard to the fact that you were outnumbered." Kakashi said, and Sasuke frowned.

"Sensei…are you patronizing me?" Sasuke asked, as Kakashi pulled out his favorite book. "A little, yes." Kakashi said, and Sasuke had an anger mark on his head. "Don't do anything you would regret, Sasuke." Kakashi said, and Sasuke held a really dark look. "Can…we…figure…out…the…large…army…approaching!?" Sasuke screamed in a slow angry voice. "Hmm…no not really." Kakashi said, and Sasuke scowled.

"They will come to us. And when they do, I'll worry about them." Kakashi said, and then there was an explosion. "That sounded like the library. Where you keep all your porn." Sasuke said in a dead pan, while Kakashi's single eye was comically white. "Well, maybe next, they will attack the stash that holds the books you haven't read yet." Sasuke said, and Kakashi grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and dragged him away.

"There are people here who are asking to die." Kakashi said, with a dark tone. "Glad to see you are on the same page as me, sensei." Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone. "Shut up! Let's beat them down!!" Kakashi said, as he dragged Sasuke away.

"The infamous Copy Cat Ninja is supposed to be here. I can't find him though." The one who said that was another one of the Z. Warriors. And this one was another one that sounded like a woman. She was black, but had an indigo cape and helmet.

Z. Warrior: Indigo. Weapon: Knuckle Claws.

"I see that he isn't here though. With the reputation that he has, I was almost sure he would have secluded himself in the library, where he keeps his infamous stash of porn." Indigo said, with a tone of sarcasm. "He doesn't seem to be here, ma'am." One of the Aparoids said, and Indigo shrugged.

"Oh well. He was the only one I was worried about. Let's take the-" Indigo stopped talking because she heard something that sounded like birds chirping. "There aren't any birds around this castle…" Indigo muttered, before her eyes widened. She fastend her Knuckle Claws, and hopped to the right as Kakashi barreled through with his Lightning Blade. Most of the unfortunate Aparoids were leveled, but Indigo managed to dodge the attack.

"Oh! Kakashi is here!" Indigo said, as Sasuke walked in. "And Sasuke Uchiha is here as well! What fortune!!" Indigo said. "Sasuke. Stay back. This one is mine!" Kakashi said, and Indigo chuckled.

"You know, Red said that he ran into Naruto Uzumaki, and Violet has Sakura Haruno right now!" Indigo said, and Sasuke glared. "What have you done to Naruto and Sakura?" Sasuke interrogated, and Indigo chuckled. "Catch me and find out!" Indigo said, as she disappeared.

"Bastard!" Sasuke screamed. "Let's go, sensei!" Sasuke took to the door, and stopped when Kakashi made no move to follow. "What are you-" Sasuke asked, and then sweat dropped. It would seem that Kakashi had ran through one of his Make-Out Paradise Books, and wasn't taking it well.

"…" "…" Neither nin said anything. Sasuke had dotted eyes while Kakashi turned stone and sat in the corner. "Oh come on, you big baby!!" Sasuke said, as he dragged Kakashi with him.

Outside the castle, the drawbridge was slowly rising to close. Kakashi and Sasuke just barely managed to escape, and they began to pursue Indigo. "Where the hell is she?" Sasuke asked. "She couldn't have gotten far." Kakashi said, and Sasuke nodded. "Over there." Sasuke turned to where Kakashi pointed, and they could see her, hopping and waving. "Patronize me, will she!?" Sasuke said, as his Sharingan activated. He took off, and Kakashi followed him.

"Hm. They seem to be angry. I guess my men should play with them for the time being!" Indigo said, as she surrounded herself with a medium size of Slash Aparoids. "Have fun with these guys instead!" She said, before she vanished. "She's gone." Sasuke said.

"But her friends look like they want to have some fun." Kakashi said, and Sasuke smirked. "Good. I need something to vent on!" Sasuke screamed, as he took off, unsheathing his Kusanagi Blade.

"Hm. It would seem that my small army isn't enough to tackle Kakashi and Sasuke…" Indigo mused outloud, as her army was being decimated. "Hm? Two new chakra signatures? Maybe they are allies." Indigo said, as a portal revealed itself in the middle of the battlefield where Sasuke and Kakashi were fighting.

From the portal burst out a boy. He was wearing a blue tank top, and khaki pants. His silver hair and yellow eyes belied a battle hungry demeanor.

Suigetsu Hozuki.

Suigetsu slid along the ground, and Sasuke looked towards the blur that appeared. "Who is that?" Kakashi asked, before Sasuke charged him. "He must be an enemy!" Sasuke said, as Suigetsu turned to smirk. "Hm. You don't seem friendly." Suigetsu said, smirking.

"That's good! I've been itching for a fight!" Suigetsu said, as he unsheated the giant cleaver off his back, and brandished it. "I've been waiting to cleave something with my Guillotine Sword!" Suigetsu said, as he swung his blade. Sasuke parried it, but the sheer strength sent him flying back.

"!?" Kakashi's single eye widened. Suigetsu's muscles now were ripped, which was a drastic improvement since his arms looked normal a little while ago. (Seems ike some kind of crazy blood-line skill…) Kakashi thought to himself. Sasuke hopped into the air, and Suigetsu followed after him, which is what Sasuke wanted.

He sheathed his sword, and began making hand signs. "Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!!" Sasuke said, as he began to launch fireballs at Suigetsu, who managed to block some of them with his cleaver. The fireballs that missed went and destroyed some of the Aparoids, which caused Suigetsu to smirk. "Having trouble keeping your allies alive, aren't you?" Suigetsu said, mocking him. "They aren't on my side!" Sasuke said, and Suigetsu looked confused.

"What?" Both landed on the ground, and swung, killing 3 Aparoids. "Not on your side?" Suigetsu asked. "Then why should we continue our fight?" Sasuke asked. "Despite the want to fight you, I guess you make a point. Strength needs to be reserved for the girl." Suigetsu said, and Sasuke nodded.

"This is where you got to, brat." Both nin turned as another portal appeared, and out of it was a really tall man/shark. On his back was a large thing that was bandaged up. He wore a large black coat with 4 horizontal squiggly lines on the back in red.

Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Hmph. I don't see why I should tell you where I am." Suigetsu said. "You should listen to Fishy-chan, un." Another voice said, following Kisame. This guy had blond hair, blue eyes, and his hair covered his left eye. He also had the same black coat, but his had what looked like a stone on the back in red.

Deidara.

"You two are not on those things side?" Kakashi asked. "Our leader deployed us to take care of these things." Kisame said, and Deidara nodded. "So our objectives are the same, un?" Deidara asked. Kakashi was about to respond, but the Sharingan Castle exploded, and turned into Indigo's base.

"Hm. That is not normal." Sasuke said, and Kakashi's aura became dark and angry. "They are dead." Kakashi said, and Sasuke shook his head. "I guess we take them on." Sasuke said. "And I guess we are allies, for now." Kisame said, and Suigetsu smirked. "Seems like it. Now I say we kick some ass!!" Suigetsu said, charging. The others followed.

**ShadowRonin: Sasuke and Kakashi are on the charge, along with Suigetsu, Kisame, and Deidara. What will happen to this crazy team?**

**Next Chapter: The one who is considered the target. The one who will be killed by Zan. His name is Raven, and he is the one who this whole world revolves around. But here is the thing, no one knows this. Can Raven save the day? Find out on:**

**Chapter 12: The Z. Bomber!!**


	12. Z Bomber

**Yo!! Sorry for the long time in between updates. I have been swamped with Homework, and The Sound and The Fury was the most confusing piece of literature I have ever had to read. So sorry, but read and review.**

Chapter 12: The Z. Bomber!!

Jungle District: 15 Miles from Violet Base.

"Big brother. Where are we going?" A girl, about 10 said, and the older boy shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not so sure. We are just wandering." He said. His short black hair had white thin stripes in it. His brown eyes looked like they had seen a lot in the form of battle. He had a dark blue shirt and black shorts.

Raven.

"Big brother Raven, I'm hungry…" The girl said. She had bright pink hair, light brown eyes, and the same clothes as her older brother.

Arietta.

"Hm. I think there are some more pieces of jerky in my pocket." Raven said, digging into his pocket, and handing her some. "Yay!!" She said, as she began to eat. (Now then. What do I do about these weird visions that I keep having…) Raven thought to himself, as he began to zone out.

_Raven was sitting down on a field, watching the sun. He then turned and saw a girl with pink hair approaching. She was too old to be Arietta, and he didn't know her. He looked at her confused, before she approached him, and laid herself on top of him. Before he knew it, she had kissed him, and it felt heavenly to Raven. It wasn't long before one thing lead to another, and they had sex right there on top of that hill._

Raven came back to reality, panting and sweating. (Damnit. The same daydream. And I still can't figure out who the hell that girl is…) Raven looked out of it, and brought himself back to reality when Arietta asked if she could use the bathroom.

"Yeah kiddo. Find a tree, and I will turn away." Raven said, sitting at the base of a tree while Arietta did her business. (Man. That dream has been haunting me for a while now…I need to figure out who the hell that is.) Raven was brought out of his thought when he felt someone approaching him.

"Hm? Who is there?" Raven hopped to his feet, and jumped to avoid a purple beam of energy that nearly cleaved him. "Who is there? I demand a reply!" Raven said, and the one that shot at him appeared in a tree. "You must be the one Zan is trying to kill." He said. He looked like an Aparoid, except he had a purple cape and helmet.

Z. Warrior: Violet. Weapon: Lance

"There have been rumors of these things that have been taking over the world." Raven said, but then he smirked. "So, what would a large army of people looking to control the world want with little ol' me?" Raven asked.

"You are a threat." Violet said. "Bull. I haven't done anything to warrant being a threat." Raven said. "We must kill Raven and Kirikiri by orders of Zan." Violet said, brandishing his Lance. "Well, bring it!" Raven said, and Violet charged.

Violet threw his lance, and Raven dodged it, while unsheating Fenrir. He spun, and slashed with his dark blue Kodachi, but Violet summoned his lance again, and blocked the strike. Raven let go of the blade, and unsheated Aura with his other hand. Spinning, he slashed at Violet's legs, but he hopped over the blade. He landed in a tree while Raven caught Fenrir.

"Hm. You aren't half bad. That was impressive handling of two blades at once. To make matters worse, you have no dominant hand." Violet said. "You quit?" Raven asked.

"No. I am returning to base. The Z. Bomber will be sufficient." Violet said, disappearing. "Big brother!! Look at that!!" Raven turned to what Arietta was pointing at, and his eyes widened. "What the!? A plane!?" Raven said, and Arietta shook her head.

"Brother! That thing is dropping something!" Like Arietta said, bombs were being dropped. "Shit!! Run!!" Raven grabbed Arietta, and both began to take off. Even with them using their chakra to run as fast as possible, it was still catching up to them. "Oh man! No choice!" Raven said, slowing down. His brown eyes then began to turn a dark blue, and the air around him began to drop.

"Frosty Eye!!" Raven said, glaring at the plane. The plane began to look like it was starting to freeze over, before it launched a blast at Raven, sending him flying back. Raven landed on a river, but luckily, his powers were still active, so he slid along ice, but he was unconscious.

"Brother!!" She screamed. She would have run to his aid, but the Aparoids had already began to capture him, and take him to the Z. Bomber, which had landed. She vouched for another plan: silently follow them, and then spring Raven out and defeat the ones trying to kill them. So when they took him into the plane, she snuck in as well, keeping to the shadows like a good ninja.

**ShadowRonin: The one who decides the fate of this world has been abducted, but it isn't over until he has been killed. Question is: Is his time up? Who knows?**

**Next Chapter: Raven is taken aboard the Z. Bomber. Final Destination: Unknown. Will he be able to make it out alive? Fine out on:**

**Chapter 13: Z. Prism Team: Payback!!**


	13. Infiltration

**Yo!! So life has become a little better now that I found a dorm who is okay with letting me play their N64. I have been trying for the last few days to beat The World Is Not Enough, and it is not going well. I get stuck on two levels, quit, and try again later. But I digress, Read and Enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Z. Prism Team: Payback!!

Jungle District: En route to Violet Base: Inside the Z. Bomber.

"Ng…what happened…where am I?" Raven muttered, before he realized that he was tied up to the wall, behind Violet. "I see that the captive is back in this world." Violet said, as he began to work a monitor that had a screen cut into 6 squares, each showing another Z. Warrior.

"How goes the hunt?" Red asked. "I have captured Raven, and am en route to catching Kirikiri." Violet said. "Oh really!? That's great! Things seem to be going good for you!!" Indigo said, while Green groaned. "I wish I could say the same. Some kid who can manipulate his shadow is coming at me." Green said.

"That reminds me. Blue, you have that blond with purple on, right? He mentioned her." Green said, and Orange yawned. "You guys aren't mentioning anything fun or amazing at all. I want some action!" Orange said.

"Well then be prepared. If my guess is correct, we are all going to be getting some form of a visit from people who don't share our intent to control the world." Blue said, as he smirked darkly. "If what he says is true, then maybe completing the mission as quickly as possible won't be a bad idea." Red said.

"It isn't a hassle. I have Raven here right now. I will kill him at my leisure." Violet said. "Don't dilly-dally. The moment we become overconfident, we are in trouble." Red said, as his image disappeared.

"Red is no fun!! Just a big old worrywort!!" Indigo said, as she disappeared.

"Red shouldn't worry so much. My plan was to take over 7 regions, spreading our influence. There can't be enough people to stop all this." Blue said, as his image faded.

"For once, I think I agree with Blue." Green said, as he disappeared.

"Hm. You guys seem too full of yourselves." Yellow said, as she faded.

"Hope Red is right. I need some action!!" Orange said, as he disappeared.

"Hm. Seems like my comrade's agendas are their own…" Violet said, as he turned off the monitor. "Well my captive, I think I will hold you until I find your sister." Violet said, as Raven glared at him.

"You got me on a cheap shot. I won't lose you bastard." Raven said, and Violet smirked. "You can't stop me. I know you are the strength of you two. If I got you, then Kirikiri will fall as well." Violet said. "I suggest you not underestimate Arietta. She is stronger than she looks." Raven said, as he was carted to the cells. "Hmph. A 10 year old is hardly a challenge."

_(Holding Room)_

Raven sat in his cell for all of 30 minutes, before Raven smirked. "I knew you were around." Raven said, as Arieatta smirked as well. "You were always too perceptive big brother." Arietta said, and Raven chuckled.

"If you are done worshipping my awesomeness, can you unlock the cell?" Raven asked. Arietta inserted some of her chakra, and the lock broke open. "Now. Let's wait for this bastard to land and take his base down." Raven said, smirking an evil smirk.

In another cell were three girls. One of which, amazingly, was Hinata. "It seems someone new has been put into that cell next to ours." Hinata said, and the girl next to her with fire red hair tied in a pony tail. She wore a light red top and orange shorts.

Artemis.

"I know. Me and Sakura have been here for days now, and you were the last person to be brought here, and that was yesterday." Artemis said, as Hinata shrugged. "I hope Sasuke and Naruto are okay. After we agreed to travel the world on our own, I've been worried about them." The third girl, with pink hair said. She wore a red shirt, and had on a khaki-like skirt and had black biker shorts on under her skirt.

Sakura Haruno.

"From what I heard, it sounds like a boy." Hinata said, and Artemis smirked. "You are interested? From what you told me, you are engaged to someone." Artemis said, and Hinata smirked. "My fiancée is the only man for me." Hinata said, and Sakura smiled.

"You two must be happy. I wish I could find someone like that…" Sakura said, and sighed wistfully. "The way I see it, everyone has someone out there that is perfect for them. Your person is out there somewhere, Sakura." Artemis said, and they heard something being said from next door.

"So tell me sis. You ready to bust a move?" The boy said, and they heard some childish giggling. "Yeah big bro! Let's bust a move!!" After that, they heard the boy's cell being broken open, and walking.

"Big brother. Should we open the other cell? I don't know if anyone is there or not, but that shouldn't stop us from checking." She asked, and they heard the boy grunt. "Do what you wish, sis. I'm going to scope the place out." He said, and they heard the jutsu for Body Flicker. The girl used her chakra to bust the lock and opened the door.

"Hm? There are people here!!" She said, and Hinata stood up. "Are you here to help us?" Hinata asked. "My brother was captured, but he is nice, so we decided to bust everyone out!" She said, and Artemis smiled. "You know. You look like a smaller version of Sakura." The little girl smiled.

"So I do. I am Arietta. My brother has no last name, so I don't either." Arietta said, and Sakura smiled. "I am Sakura Haruno." Hinata introduced herself as well. "The name is Hinata Musashi." Artemis patted Arietta. "My name is Artemis. Like you, that is all." Arietta smiled.

"Does that mean you are related to big brother? He also has no last name!" Arietta said, and Artemis smiled. "Doubt it, kiddo." Artemis said, and before Arietta could rebuke, there was an explosion, and something flew past their cell, and landed on the wall with a painful thud.

"Big Brother!!" Arietta screamed, as she ran out the cell and over towards Raven, who was out. "Big Brother! Wake up!!" She shook him, and he groaned. "This guy is on the ball. That trap was rigged to explode if someone picked it." Raven said, and he used his Frosty Eye to soothe the burns on his body.

"But that was because I was careless. I can break in there this time!" Raven said, hopping to his feet. "Anyway, is there anyone in that cell?" Raven asked, as he stretched. "Yeah Big Brother! There are three girls!!" Arietta said, and Raven sighed.

"Nothing but girls? This guy must be some kind of creep." Raven said, as the girls came out of the cell. Once Raven caught sight of Sakura, his eyes widened, and he flashbacked to the girl from the hill. (What the!? The girl from my dreams!!) Raven thought, and he realized he was staring at her, before he looked away, embarrassed.

"S-Sorry. It wasn't my intention to stare." Raven said, looking away. "Something wrong, Big Brother?" Arietta asked. "No. Just a personal issue." Raven said, before he began to address the girls. "Okay. My name is Raven. Nothing more, nothing less. For some odd reason, the guy running the show here thinks it is alright to attack me. The reasons you girls are in here are your reasons, but since you are free, you are allowed to do whatever you want." Raven said, as he turned to Arietta.

"We have someone who is waiting to get a Kodachi up his ass." Raven said, and Arietta smiled and began to hop up and down. "Yay!! I get to fight alongside Big Brother!!" Arietta said, and Raven chuckled. "Heh heh. Come on sis." Raven and Arietta were about to leave, before Artemis got Raven's attention.

"Hey! We wish to help." Artemis said, and Raven regarded her. "Hmm. Are you three Kunoichi?" Raven asked. "Yes. We all are." Hinata said, and Raven smirked. "I don't see why you can't." Raven said, as he used his Frosty Eye to bust the chakra restraints the girls had on.

"Now come on ladies. I've got a meeting, and all who are on my side are free to crash the party!" Raven said, and he smirked, as Hinata chuckled. "Not the one I wish to fight, but if I take this one down, then maybe I will find him." Hinata said. "I am always good for a battle." Artemis said.

"And what about you? Or are you staying behind?" Raven asked Sakura, as she frowned at him. "I am not going to be left behind. What makes you so sure I wouldn't want to come as well?" Sakura asked. "Because Big Brother would rather you stay back." Arietta said, and Raven scowled at her. "Why would he want that?" Hinata asked, before Raven coughed.

"That is besides the point. Let's go!" Raven said, as he took off. "I think Big Brother likes Sakura-nee-chan." Arietta said, and Artemis chuckled. "You were always talking about finding your person, ne Sakura?" Artemis asked, as Sakura blushed. "To arms, ladies!!" Raven screamed, as Hinata and Artemis chuckled even more.

**ShadowRonin: With a 5-man group backing him up, Raven prepares to bust out, and cause some collateral damage. Will this be a good idea, or are they in trouble?**

**Next Chapter: Satoshi and his team find Red's Base, and prepare to save Hinata, but Red stands in their way. What is this power that Satoshi holds that even Koji fears? Find out on:**

**Chapter 14: Assault on Red: The Third Demon!**


	14. Red Assault

**Yo!!! I began playing Super Mario 64, and am slowing getting through the levels. I seem to have forgotten where the Green Switch Palace is, but I assume I'll find it eventually. But I digress, Read and Enjoy.**

Chapter 14: Assault on Red: The Third Demon!

City Zone: 1 Mile outside the Battle Arena.

"So, how far are we from the base?" Naruto asked. "You have asked that every 15 minutes for the last 2 hours now. Shut the hell up!" Koji said, and Naruto scowled at him. "Brother is right. When we get there is when we get there. So keep your god damn pants on." Satoshi said, and Naruto gave him a white eyed glare.

"Who do you think you are talking to!?" Naruto screamed in fury. "Some impatient brat." Satoshi said, slanting his eyes toward Naruto, who frowned at him. "You want to try me?" Naruto asked, and Satoshi smirked. "I kicked your ass once. I can do it again." Satoshi said, and Sai had to step in between both nin. "Akamaru can smell those things that attacked us. I think we are getting close." Kiba said. "Good. Then let's go!" Koji said, as the 5 nin took off.

After some time, they came to the base, which had taken over the Battle Arena. "Hm. Seems like they overran the place…" Kiba said, and Koji nodded. "I would say we shouldn't just walk right in, but I don't see any other ways in." Koji said, and both Naruto and Satoshi smirked.

"We are not bum rushing the base." Koji said, and Naruto and Satoshi scowled at him. "Let's formulate a plan." Sai said, and Naruto began to hop up and down as though he had a plan. "Naruto, if this plan involves ramen, or something ridiculously stupid, then don't speak." Kiba said, as Naruto's hand retracted slowly.

Satoshi raised his hand. "No brother, using a kamikaze attack involving Shadow Clones won't work either." Koji said, and Satoshi sweat dropped. "I am definitely not feeling the love…" Satoshi said, and Sai raised his hand. "I say one of us climbs to the top and see if we can figure out the safest path." Sai said, and Koji nodded.

"I can go with that." Satoshi scowled at Koji. "What the hell, man!? We just met that guy, and you go with his plan!?" Satoshi screamed, and Koji smirked. "I think we have a volunteer." Koji said, and Satoshi sweat dropped.

_(Top of the base)_

"Making me do this shit. Do I look like I was born for recon missions?" Satoshi ranted in anger, before he looked over the roof. "Hm. Who would have thought that they would use glass windows as-" Satoshi stepped across one, and it broke underneath his weight. He fell right through the ceiling, and right where the Aparoids were most bunched up.

"That hurt…" Satoshi muttered to himself, as he realized he was surrounded. "But this works for me. I want to kick some ass." Satoshi said, as he began to smirk darkly. "It would seem that Hinata's brash husband I here." Satoshi turned, as Red walked in, smirking.

"Where is Hinata? I will only ask once. If I have to ask again, heads will roll." Satoshi said, and Red chuckled. "I'm sorry that you were too late. I moved Hinata elsewhere. She isn't in my base anymore." Red said, and Satoshi scowled at him. "Where the hell is she?" Satoshi asked in anger, and Red's smirk became more profound.

"I thought you were only going to ask once." Red said, as a Lightning Gun shot by his head. "Try me some more. I'm in a killing mood." Satoshi said darkly, and Red took off down a corridor. "Get back here you bastard!" Satoshi followed him, as Koji, Naruto, Kiba, and Sai entered from the broken ceiling where Satoshi fell in from.

"Where is Satoshi?" Koji asked, as the Aparoids began to surround the nin. "I'd say he has broken off from the plan." Koji said.

_(Elsewhere)_

Red made it to a room that would suffice for the upcoming battle. It began around the time he turned around, and was hit by a Lightning Gun Jutsu. "Start talking! I will kill you if you keep holding out. Where the hell is Hinata!?" Satoshi screamed, his anger getting the better of him.

"Maybe I will speak if you beat me." Red said, and Satoshi didn't need to hear any more, because he charged the guy head on, and Red materialized his Katana before Satoshi's flame induced hand slammed into his katana. Satoshi frowned, and hopped back.

"My turn." Red said, as he disappeared. Satoshi narrowed his eyes, and hopped back as Red tried to slash at him with the blade. Satoshi hopped into the air, and began making handsigns. "Lightning Style: Lightning Beam Jutsu!!" Satoshi screamed, as the electric beam exploded out of his hand. Red ducked under the attack, and Satoshi shot forward with his Kajiken. "Too slow, little boy." Red said, as he kicked Satoshi back. "How are you going to save her with that pathetic power?" Red asked, and Satoshi growled in anger.

_(With the others)_

"We should hurry." Koji said. "Why? What will happen?" Kiba asked. "I'm worried about Satoshi's temper. If he gets too angry, then the demon inside of him will begin to overtake him…" Koji said, as Kiba's eyes widened.

"He has a demon in him!?" Kiba screamed, and Naruto averted his eyes. (You mean he is the same as me?) Naruto thought to himself, as Koji began to pick the pace up. "If he begins to become to enraged, then he will become something of a one man army. But at the cost of not knowing who is ally and enemy." Koji said, as everyone's eyes widened.

_(With Satoshi)_

"Stop fucking around with me!!!" Satoshi screamed, his Tarogan looking more menacing than usual. "Or what? You going to tell your mommy?" Red asked, and Satoshi's hair covered his eyes.

"What? Don't tell me that mommy is a sore spot?" Red said, and Satoshi kept quiet. "Hn. That how it is, huh? Well then, allow me to send you to where your mother is and where your girlfriend is sure to be." Red said, before a Lightning Beam slammed into him.

"What the?" Red muttered, before he landed on the wall. (That surge of chakra…) Red looked up, and his eyes widened. (That chakra…) Satoshi was surrounded in a dark blue cloak of chakra that was fluctuating dangerously.

"I told you not to FUCK WITH ME!!!" Satoshi screamed, as a blue burst of chakra shot at Red. Red managed to dodge, but the wall was leveled. "That kind of power…it's unreal." Red turned to Satoshi, who was now beginning to sprout ears from his head.

"Wha-what the hell are you!?" Red screamed, and Satoshi smirked darkly. "I am your executioner." Satoshi said, as a white tail with blue stripes shot out of his backside, and claws shot out of him hands. "Now bring it on, you bastard. I'm going to make you experience a power so frightening, you will wish you were never born!" Satoshi screamed in demonic fury.

**ShadowRonin: This is getting both good and bad. Satoshi's power should be good enough to win, but if Satoshi loses himself, then he may become a threat even greater than Red.**

**Next Chapter: Satoshi and Red's fight concludes, but not without some complications. Can Koji resolve this new problem, or will the teams lives be taken? Find out on:**

**Chapter 15: Assault on Red: A Demon's Might!**


	15. Demonic Duel

**Yo!!! Things have begun to really get crazy in this life called College. I haven't had too much work yet, but things are beginning to pile up thanks to the fact that finals draws near. That's gonna be a dent in update frequency, but I'm not quitting the fic.**

Chapter 15: Assault on Red: A Demon's Might!

(This isn't real! A demon!? He is a demon!?) Red said, as he felt Satoshi's chakra pulsing with inhuman power. "Face me." Satoshi said, his voice half human half demon. He then thrust his hand forward, and a blue claw shot at Red, who dodged it. Both nin scowled at each other, for different reasons.

(That boy has a demon inside of him!? I need to warn Zan.) (This bastard hasn't been killed quick enough!) Satoshi then slammed his hands into the ground, and he really roared as another tail shot out. "What!?" Red said, as Satoshi's second tail shot right at Red, who tried to slice through it with his sword.

The electric shock that came with that action forced Red to drop his sword, and glare. "The hell!?" Red screamed in anger, before Satoshi charged at him, his right hand sparking with demonic electricity. Red never stood a chance. Satoshi's fist slammed right through his head, and ripped half his head off.

"Heh…killed your last chance to find Hinata…" Red said, before he died and turned into black dust. Satoshi roared, as two more tails appeared, and his appearance began to get engulfed by the blue chakra.

Koji slammed the door open that held the demonic chakra, and what he saw caused his eyes to widen with fear. "No…I am too late…" Koji muttered, and Naruto ran in. "What the hell are you-!?" Naruto saw what Koji was looking at, and his eyes widened as well. Kiba and Sai also walked in, and Kiba's eyes widened as well. Satoshi was on all fours, four striped tails were on his backside, and he looked like a miniature demon cat.

"Wha-wha-what the hell is that!?" Kiba screamed. "That is my brother." They all turned to Koji, who looked away. "He had a demon sealed in him when he was born. Gatto, the Nine-Tailed Cat." Koji said, and Naruto's eyes really widened. "He is just like me…" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Do any of you have any issue trying to kill Satoshi?" Koji asked, and Naruto glared at him. "You are his brother!!! Why the hell are you trying to kill him!?" Naruto screamed. "He said it himself that he wanted me to kill him should it ever come to this!!" Koji screamed as his single eye stared at Naruto intensely.

"I am honoring his word! If you don't care to help me, then back the fuck off!!!" Koji screamed, as he raised the headband covering his left eye, showing his blue Tarogan Eye. "Don't worry brother. If I cannot get you to change back, then I will fulfill your promise." Koji said, as his eye began to change black.

"Now, SHADOW REALM!!!" Koji screamed, as he caught Satoshi's eyes. "What did he do!?" Kiba screamed, as Koji held Satoshi's gaze. "I am not sure." Sai said. Both nin had stopped moving, before Koji's eyes widened, and he shot back by some force. Akamaru managed to catch Koji, who looked completely exhausted. "I weakened the demon's control a little, but Satoshi still needs to be defeated before the demon will let go." Koji muttered, before he passed out. "That sounds like our cue!" Naruto said, as Kiba took his stance next to Akamaru, and Sai pulled out his scroll and paint brush.

Satoshi roared, and shot his four tails out, and the three nin hopped out of the way as it created a large explosion in the ground near where they were. "That is some power." Naruto said, as Kiba made the seal. "Come on Akamaru! Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Man Beast Clone!!" Kiba said, as he hopped into the air.

Akamaru hopped as well, and both nin and nin-dog were more wild looking versions of Kiba. Both nin and dog tried to attack, but Satoshi didn't even move, instead both Kibas had to back off because there was a harsh shock that triggered when they got to close.

"We can't attack him up-front!" Kiba screamed, and Satoshi roared. He slammed his claws into the ground, as he opened his mouth. "What is he planning?" Naruto asked, and Sai's eyes widened. He grabbed his largest scroll, and began to draw furiously. Satoshi roared, as a large amount of condensed chakra was forming at his mouth.

"That pressure! It can't be!" Kiba screamed. "He is forming condensed chakra that powerful!? And at the base of his mouth!?" Naruto screamed, as Satoshi roared, and the beam shot out. Sai hopped up, and his drawing came to life, taking the impact, and creating a large explosion.

The dust settled, and Naruto and Kiba were surprised to see that they were mostly unharmed. They turned to Sai, who was off in the corner, looking beat up. "He took the attack with his ink." Naruto said, and Kiba growled.

"Akamaru!! Let's go!! Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Twin Headed Wolf!!" Kiba screamed, as him and Akamaru transformed into a giant two headed wolf. "Now!! Howling Wolf Fang!!!" The Wolf began to spun, and charge at Satoshi, who remained stationary. The Wolf hit the barrier that Satoshi erected and Kiba's wolf shot back. Naruto shot forward, and growled.

"I will save you Satoshi!!" Naruto screamed, as his Rasengan began to become even more powerful than his original one. "Now! RasenShuriken!!" Naruto screamed, as the Rasengan in his hand became a Rasengan with what looked like a Fuuma Shuriken surrounding it. He slammed it into Satoshi, who roared in pain, before he was blasted into the air by the tornado formed by the attack.

Satoshi roared, before he returned to normal, his skin singed, and electricity bursting off his body, as though he was paralyzed. He fell to the ground, as Kiba tried to rouse Koji and Akamaru caught Satoshi.

10 minutes later the team sat around an unconscious Satoshi who was still being shocked with paralysis, and Sai, who Kiba and Koji were trying to awaken. "Man. This guy…" Naruto muttered. "Brother should be okay. He is strong in will." Koji said, and Naruto nodded. "I know." Naruto said.

"He better wake up. If he wants to find Hinata." Kiba muttered. "He needs time to rest, and time for his muscles to be free of paralysis. We also need time for Sai to heal and wake up." Koji said, and the others who were conscious nodded. "Seems like we are stuck here for a while." Kiba said, and Koji smiled.

"I say it's a good thing. Our teamwork is much better now." Koji said, and Kiba smirked. "I guess if you look at it like that…" Kiba said. "Hope they get up soon. We need to save Hinata-chan and Mika-chan." Naruto said. "They will be alright." Koji said, as he looked at a camera, and saw a chamber with a orb in it.

"Huh? Is that a Shinobi Orb?" Koji asked, and Naruto recognized it. "Mika-chan!!!" Naruto screamed, leaving the room. "Seems like victory for him…" Koji said. He noted that Naruto's RasenShuriken hand was twitching in pain, and he used Tarogan to check the chakra in Naruto's hand, and what he saw surprised him.

The chakra flow in his hand looked like it burned out, and seemed weaker. He turned to Satoshi, and saw that in a small area, his chakra was completely gone. (What an attack. It hit at such a atomic level that the chakra in Satoshi's body has been destroyed at a molecular level. He probably won't ever recover that chakra ever again…) Koji then turned to Naruto.

(At Naruto's expense. He may never be able to form chakra with that hand again if he uses that attack too many times…) Koji then pulled his headband back over his Tarogan Eye, and smiled. (How can anyone be selfless enough to make their hands useless to save a friend?)

**ShadowRonin: Only Naruto would be selfless enough to sacrifice himself for a friend. Mika is saved, but the other kunoichi and shinobi are having their own problems.**

**Next Chapter: Lee, Tyson, Gai, and Kasumi approach Orange's lair, and begin their fight against the Z. Warriors. Will they survive? Find out on:**

**Chapter 16: Assault on Orange: Tyson vs. Kasumi. The Beast's Gates.**


	16. Orange Assault

**Yo!!! Things like procrastination, lack of will, and Starcraft have prevented me from keeping up with my stories. That and my need to lounge. So since school restarted, I'm back into a swing of sorts. Im shooting for an update a month.**

Chapter 16: Assault on Orange: Trap!!!

Forest Zone: Leaf Ocean: Orange Base.

Tyson and friends managed to find the giant base after a marathon between him and the two Great Beasts of Konoha. "Guess they are faster than you thought, neh Ty-kun?" Kasumi asked, while Tyson sneered. "Ha! I wasn't trying my hardest!" Tyson said, waving his hands. Kasumi merely shook her head.

"Is this the place?' Tyson asked, as both Green Beasts nodded vigorously. "Well then, let's kick some ass!" Tyson said, before Lee walked up to the front door, and saw something hanging from it. "Gai-Sensei! Should I pull this?" Lee asked, as Tyson walked towards him.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Lee." Tyson said. "Yosh Lee!! Yank the Lever of Youth!!!" Gai screamed, as Tyson's eyes dotted. "That isn't a good-" Tyson didn't get to finish because he fell into the trap door, along with Lee, Gai, and Kasumi.

_(Orange's room)_

Orange looked at what happened, and sweat dropped. "I really…didn't think…that would work…" Orange muttered, looking confused. "They are really that dumb?" Orange once again asked, before he closed his eyes, and shrugged.

_(Jail)_

"Let's not pull the lever I said. But no! It had to not be a trap because it's the fucking Lever of Youth!!!" Tyson yelled, and Lee looked to Tyson. "It looked really youthful…" Lee said, and Tyson decked him something fierce. "Shut the fuck up!!!" Tyson yelled, his eyes white and flames surrounding his hands.

"Ty-kun….don't take your anger out on them…" Kasumi said, as Tyson glared harshly at both Lee and Gai. "Why not? It _is _their fault!" Tyson said, and Gai stood up, looking with determination. "I know what we must do!" Gai said, and Tyson looked at him warily.

"Let's talk to the one who owns this base, and they will release us because they see how youthful and hip me and Lee are!" Gai said, and Tyson leveled him with fists and flames. By the time Kasumi dragged him away, Gai was on the ground face down, bruises all over is face and burns all over his body.

"Tyson!!! Don't kill him!!" Kasumi pleaded, while Tyson had smoke coming out of his ears, and eyes red as demonic fury. "Dead!!! They are both so fucking dead!!!" Tyson yelled, and Kasumi had some kind of time holding him back. "YOU DECKED GAI-SENSEI!? WHAT KIND OF-" Lee shut up at the dark malevolent glare Tyson shot at him, and took to taking care of Gai. "I hate them. So much." Tyson muttered.

Orange looked to the 4 stuck in the cell, and sweat dropped. "This seems to easy. The two green beasts as they are called are too stupid to be of any intellect. The girl and the boy seem like the ones we need to break." Orange said. "I want her and him fighting each other."

Tyson noted that no one had come to check on them, and was beginning to become a little worried. "Hm…something isn't right here." Tyson muttered to himself, as Kasumi was sitting by the wall, and Gai and Lee were making outrageous proclamations that had even more outrageous consequences.

(Those idiots are useless…) Tyson thought to himself, before he noted that someone was coming. "The girl." The guard said, and Tyson glared. "Like hell!" Tyson said, standing up. "Either she comes with us, or you all die here and now." The guard said, and Tyson frowned.

(Damnit. Our hands are tied…) Tyson thought, as Kasumi stood. "It's okay. I'll buy some time." Kasumi said, as she walked away with the guard. "Damnit!!" Tyson yelled, and the Green Beasts looked at him. "This is some shit! We're stuck here, and there's nothing we can do!!" Tyson yelled. "You must be patient. When the enemies slip up, we will strike." Gai said, and Tyson frowned at him. "You better be right, turtle boy."

_(Orange's Room)_

Kasumi was lead into this room where Orange was, smriking. "Ah. You must be the Kunoichi of the little rats I've captured." Orange said, and Kasumi glaed at him. "Hm. You are quite spirited for someone in your position." Orange said, and he smiled darkly. "I think I can use that power of yours."

_(Jail)_

Tyson sat, his eyes closed as Gai and Lee were playing Janken. "I swear to god if you play that damn game one more time, I'll kill you both." Tyson said, and Gai and Lee looked at him with pity. "He has become so bitter and mean since he lost his flower." Lee said, and Tyson stood to his feet, glaring. He was about to lay them to waste, but the floor broke off into two separate tunnels, one Gai and Lee slid down, the other Tyson slid down.

Tyson hit the bottom, and groaned. "Damn that hurt…" Tyson muttered, as he stood to his feet. "Whoever did that is going to get their asses kicked!!" Tyson yelled. "You have quite the mouth, boy." Tyson heard.

"Yeah, I've been told! It's especially good at taunting weak ass-holes who can't fight themselves!!!" Tyson yelled, and he could feel the smirk. "You want to fight me? Well then, be my guest. But you have to get past my guard first." He heard the voice say, and he ran down the hall.

"No problem!! I'll crush anyone dumb enough to-!?" Tyson stopped his rant as he ran to what looked like a cave with an open area. Standing in the center was Kasumi.

_(Separate Shaft)_

Gai slid down the shaft and Lee fell right behind him. By a lucky twist, he snagged on a hidden passageway, while Lee continued his plummet. "LEE!!!!" Gai yelled. "GAI-SENSEI!!!!!!" Both nin had tears of youth falling as they parted ways.

_(Tyson)_

"Kasumi? Why are you here?" Tyson asked, and he smirked. "Not a problem! Let's go and kick this dude's ass!!!" Tyson said, grabbing her wrist, only for her to jerk her hand away, and kick him into the wall. "!?" Tyson slid down, and looked confused.

"What's the matter, little warrior? Don't want to hurt your girlfriend?" The voice said menacingly, and Tyson scowled. "Whatever you did to her, undo it now!!" Tyson yelled. "You are in no position to be making demands. If you want to save her, come kill me. But in order to do that, you have to kill her. What a twist!" The voice said, laughing maniacally. Tyson slammed his fist into the wall, making a dent in it.

"Damnit!" Tyson yelled in anger, as Kasumi took her fighting stance right in the middle of the fighting area. "I don't want to hurt her…" Tyson muttered to himself.

_(Lee)_

Lee landed in the center of an arena, and noted that he was the only one there. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Lee asked. "But of course, boy. What kind of host would I be if you weren't tended to?" The voice said, as close to tens of hundreds of Aparoids walked out from the 4 doors.

"This should be enough of a greeting for you, right?" The voice said, and Lee smiled with pingy whiteness. "Yosh!! My youth shall guide me to Gai-Sensei and friends!!!!" Lee yelled, as he got into his stance.

_(Orange's Room)_

Orange sat in his room, watching the two tvs that had Tyson and Kasumi and the other one that had Lee. "I see that my plan to divide and conquer them is working." Orange said, as he turned around. "And now you will be losing, Maito Gai." Gai stood in the doorway, frowning.

"So that was the plan." Gai said. "Yes. Of all the ninja, you seem to be the biggest threat. A bigger version of the little creep that's fast." Orange said, and Gai gave a thumbs up. "And I will save my favorite protégé!!" Gai said. "I doubt that." Orange said.

**ShadowRonin: It's getting interesting. Tyson is forced to fight Kasumi, Lee is forced to fight an army, and Gai faces the leader. Who will win this grab bag free for all?**

**Next Chapter: The guys are in for the fights of their lives as they battle their separate fights, with survival as their only concern. See who makes it in:**

**Chapter 17: The Fight to Survive.**


	17. The Fight to Survive

**Yo!!! Sorry about things. Laptop issues is partly to blame, but mostly my wandering mind is to blame. Hopefully I will get into a good swing of things, and update more often.**

Chapter 17: The Fight to Survive.

"Shit! What did they do to you, Kasumi!?" Tyson yelled, as she held her stance. "Don't make me do this….I don't want to hurt you…" Tyson said. Kasumi then shot after him, and Tyson blocked her punch.

"Ng. This is bad…" Tyson muttered, as Kasumi shot back, and then disappeared. "!? When did she get to be this fast?" Tyson muttered silently. He then turned with rapid reflexes to block one punch, and was immediately kicked in the gut. Kasumi launched him in the air, and followed with fast kicks to his gut, along with a final axe kick sending him back to the ground. Tyson landed on his back, and got back to his feet. (That hurt….quite a bit…) Tyson thought, as he sneered. "Then you leave me no choice."

_(Underground Arena)_

Lee hopped into the air as the giant wave of Aparoids charged him. He landed on one, and kicked it, knocking a pile of them away and used Leaf Hurricane to bust into another one, knocking him away as well. Lee landed, and began punching and kicking his way through the army, as they continued to use their massive numbers to try and overtake him.

Lee then hopped into the air, and ripped his leg warmers off, and threw the various weights into the army, leaving small craters all over the place. When the dust landed, Lee stood in the middle, with nunchucks in his hand, smirking. "I am sorry, but I do not have time to waste with you guys. I need to find Gai-Sensei and the others!!" Lee said.

_(Orange Base Control Room)_

Gai stood in his stance, while Orange smirked darkly. "You aren't going to win. This entire world is going to be under my master's domain." Orange said. "Hm. I would doubt that. The ninja of this world are not to be trifled with." Gai said, as Orange summoned his Zweihander.

"Well my friend. You aren't going to be beating me because I need to find my protégé!" Gai said. "Enough talk, freak. Let's fight!" Orange said, as he shot forward, and swung his blade. Gai ducked under the attack, and was about to punch at Orange, but after Orange swung his sword, he twisted, and slammed his foot into Gai. Gai hit the wall hard, and grit his teeth. (That was a strong strike…) Gai said, as Orange smirked. "You need to put more effort into this fight, Green Beast."

_(Tyson)_

Tyson slid back after a particularly vicious strike, and he charged her again. Kasumi dodged his attacks again, and kicked him once again in the face, and he flew back into the wall. (Damnit!) Tyson thought, as he spit some blood out. (I'm trying to pull my punches so I don't hurt Kasumi, and she just matches me and counter attacks. I'm getting worn quicker than she is…) Tyson thought, as Kasumi held her stance.

Tyson was grateful that Orange wasn't boasting about how badly he was getting his ass kicked, but from the fight sounds coming from the speakers, it sounded like Orange was dealing with someone. "Kasumi! Knock it off! I don't want to hurt you!" Tyson said, as Kasumi just stared blankly at him. "Ng…this isn't working…" Tyson muttered to himself.

_(Underground Arena)_

Lee began whipping and swinging his nunchucks around, hitting the Aparoids that were trying to attack him. They had massive numbers, and the only advantage they had was that Lee couldn't possibly go like this forever.

Lee twisted and swung his weapons with masterful skill that would have made his sensei proud, but Lee isn't Gai, and he was slowly beginning to tire. Lee combined his two nunchuk and turned them into a Bo Staff and began beating the Aparoids back, as they continued their assault upon him. "They don't seem to be letting up in numbers…" Lee said, as he continued beating them back.

_(Control Area)_

Gai flew back from an intense swing of the zweihander that Orange had, and hit the wall pretty hard. "So Green Beast. Is that all there is to your power?" Orange said, and Gai frowned. "I don't have any more time to be wasting with you." Gai said, as he stood up. Orange didn't expct anything to happen, so when the ground around Gai began to shake and rumble, he was surprised.

(What the?) Orange said. "Second Gate, Open!" Orange looked to Gai, and saw a green power shooting off of him. "The Third Gate: Gate of Life: Open!" Gai said, and the power blasting off of him began to increase. His eyes turned white, and his chakra blasted off of him in waves. "The Fourth Gate: Gate of Pain: Open!!" Gai yelled, and his skin turned red, and the veins in his head began to bulge a little.

"What the hell!?" Orange said. (This output of power! It's unreal!!) Orange thought to himself. "The Fifth Gate: GATE OF LIFE: OPEN!!!!!" Gai yelled, and gold energy blasted off of him as the green chakra fused with it. "No way!!" Orange yelled, and Gai just disappeared.

"!?" Orange then felt it. Gai clocked him so had in the face, and he flew into the air. He shot into the sky, blasting out of the base. "Ng!?" Orange was dizzy, confused, and in a ton of pain. And when Gai appeared right below him, he knew he was also in a ton of trouble.

"Now!" Gai grabbed him in the back, and begun spinning very fast. "Eat this! Flashing Lotus!" Gai yelled, throwing Orange dead into the ground. He hit the ground in less than 2 seconds, and not a second too soon Gai landed right on him, and flashed right off of him.

(That…that…) Orange was speechless, as he laid on the ground in pain. Gai powered down, and immediately fell to the ground, in intense pain. "Ng…" The power of the Inner Gates drained all of Gai's energy and he could feel his muscles spasming in pain.

"Lee….I need….to find….Lee…." Gai said, as he tried to move, and found it hard to do. "You….bastard…" Gai's eyes widened. He couldn't turn to see, but he knew from that voice that Orange was still alive. "…That was….powerful….but I triumph…." Orange said, as he forced himself to his feet with his Zweihander. "You are going to die for that!!" Orange said, moving shakily to stab Gai.

Gai thought he was going to die. Orange thought he finally had him. So one right hook later, Orange was leveled into a wall, dead. "Damn turtle. Imma be the one to kill you." Tyson saved him, and Gai chuckled in pain. "My youthful friend…how are you here?" Gai asked.

"Che. I had to knock Kasumi out the hard way. But it's good that I take her out quickly…I've used up all my seals to ensure I was fast enough to knock her out and get here at the same time." Tyson said, as his power waned. "And now I'm outta chakra…" Tyson said, as he passed out next to Gai.

Lee ran into the room looking worse for wear after his grueling Ironman Fight. He was surprised to see everyone else on the ground. "Gai-sensei! What happened!?" Lee yelled, running to them. "I won my fight….Tyson is out cold, and the girl is over there…" Gai said, and Lee nodded.

"I am going to wake her up! She seems the least banged up!" Lee said, as he ran over to her. Lee managed to wake the girl after a few seconds, and she was surprised at Tyson's and Gai's condition. "What the!? What happened to them!?" Kasumi asked, as she began to heal Gai.

"I was forced to use my Inner Gates…" Gai said, and Lee's eyes widened. "What!? You used the gates, Gai-sensei?" Lee yelled. "I had no choice…he was a most powerful opponent…" Gai said. "Your wounds are purely physical. Tyson looks fine, but he's out cold. His chakra must be drained…" Kasumi said.

"We have won, my youthful flower!" Lee said. "Hm. We did…" Kasumi said. (But I don't remember when we began to fight against them.) Kasumi thought to herself. (Maybe Tyson can explain it to me when he wakes up.)

**ShadowRonin: Another chapter under the belt, and ol Ronin goes to the board to figure out how he wants this to proceed.**

**Next Chapter: Neji and Shino, accompanied by Hanabi, Kai, and Tenten proceed to the Yello Fortress to save the Hyuugas. Will they make it out alive? Find out on:**

Chapter 18: Assault On Yellow: Deception.


	18. Author Alert

**Yo! ShadowRonin, Dark Master and Minion of the Shadow Side here. Got some pretty rough news. Due to an incident involving brothers and roughhousing, I lost the data stick that has all my story information and stuff on it. I'm going to be spending a good deal of time trying to find it, and when I do, I'll have a new chapter up to replace the alert I have up now. Either that, or spend some time trying to go off the brain remembering everything, and that will take a good long while as well. So please have some patience, fans, and give me a while to try and get things back on track. Thanks gang!!!**


End file.
